


Little Wonders

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Body Swap, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Family Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Step-Brothers, Strip Poker, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 21,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fractions of two lives well worn and lived. </p>
<p>Prompt Fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collection of prompt fills that are less than a thousand words. They were deleted from tumblr during the hidashi purge of 2k15. But, now, I have them nice and shiny and will begin uploading most of them soon.

They were known as the "Fox Demons from the East" in their village.

Hiro, much more than Tadashi, found their titles somewhat humorous, but then again, they weren't entirely inaccurate. While they weren't from the East, as they had been born and raised in Norse lands, their father was a wandering kitsune trader, who had given their mother two children before his untimely demise.

Whispers followed the boys around their hometown. Their unusual almond-shaped, amber eyes and ebony hair, so unlike the other Vikings' features, were the source of intrigue and curiosity. The seafarers were hardly suspicious of them due to their appearance, however, as they had met many unique folk from lands far and wide. No, it was their natural magic that made them devilish and untrusted.

Tadashi had the power of resurgence, of giving life, of healing. With a single touch, even the most severe of wounds would mend under his hands. Hiro's power was much more sinister; true to his ancestral blood, he was a trickster. He could shift his shape and disguise the objects around him at will. While Tadashi was considered blessed by Eir, Hiro was labeled a scourge from Loki and scorned. Since the elder brother wouldn’t dare consider being without his younger sibling, he also suffered from their villager’s misgivings. 

Tadashi did his best to shield his brother from their hateful words and vicious threats, but despite his efforts, Hiro’s heart had become calloused from the verbal wounds inflicted upon him. His compassion dwindled. Slowly, he started to become everything the villagers had ever accused him of. He used his gods-given talents to hustle food and other goods from their neighbors with little remorse. It wasn't long before Hiro was run out of his own village, Tadashi trailing behind him like a faithful dog.

It was no matter, Tadashi had only planted his roots to provide his little brother with some semblance of stability. He was pleasantly surprised by how much Hiro flourished without the rigidness of a physical home. (Later, as they exchanged their first post-coital breaths next to a hearth fire, Hiro admitted that the only home he had ever needed was Tadashi's arms.) They traveled from village to village, town to town, land to land, healing the sick and wounded. Most were curious about the little fox that followed Tadashi, but if they didn't quite believe that he was merely a hunting animal they didn't say so out loud.


	2. Takahiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Takahiro 
> 
> Takes place in "The Color of Jupiter" universe.

Hiro wasn’t sure if it was hereditary or just ingrained in him after being raised by Tadashi, but Takahiro had the same savior complex his father did. He was incapable of seeing someone in trouble without trying to help them, even if Takahiro hadn’t the tools or knowledge to do much more than attempt to be encouraging. When a bully pushed a kid to the ground, he would be there to pull that kid back up. When someone needed help bringing groceries in, he would struggle to lift multiple bags inside. When Hiro had his “sick days”, Takahiro would be there with a blanket and an offer of soup. 

Hiro had no intention of informing Takahiro that his offerings, while generous and appreciated, couldn’t treat his particular ill. His sickness was all inside his head. Dark voices would fill his mind with appalling thoughts, reminding him of what he could never be no matter how much he pretended. It zapped him of his energy, rendering him unable to do much more than weep in his bed. 

Regardless, his child’s selflessness brought him a tiny ray of sunshine on those otherwise gloomy days. Once Hiro was situated on the couch, wrapped from shoulder to knee in a blanket, and the soup his eight year-old made, with only the slightest bit of supervision, sat on the coffee table within reach, he would place Takahiro on his lap. They would watch whatever dumb show was on HGTV (Taka’s favorite channel, God knows why), and just snuggle. 

Tadashi would come home from work and smile as he watched his tiny family discuss whether the homeowners on television should “love it or list it”. They would speak in the same muted tones politicians used during debates, each discussing the merits of both options but resolute in their own choice. Amused, Tadashi would enter the front room and peak at the TV. The elder man’s guess was usually always correct, which spoiled the mood for the other Hamadas, who jeered at him to leave. Daddy, laughing and dodging pillows, would make his way to the bedroom he shared with Hiro for a much needed shower, as according to Takahiro, he smelled like “victory”. 

When the afternoon sun eventually spilled over the horizon and evening would cast dark shadows against the corners of the room, Takahiro asks then if his papa felt any better. Hiro would smile and affirm that, “Yes, I feel much better, thanks Mini-Dashi.”


	3. Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Strip Poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I have this small head canon that Tadashi and the gang would partake in a little weed now and again. I used to live in the Bay Area, and that was REALLY common among college students. I'm a stick-in-the-mud so I never actually did the thing, but for some reason, I can totally see the gang doing it...? I don't know. I'm weird.

Hiro threw his gaming t-shirt towards Tadashi, which landed perfectly over his flabbergasted face. The elder brother removed the article of clothing from his eyes and stared intently at his baby brother, who had grown into quite the man if the sharpness of his face and the lean contours of his body had any indication. When had that happened? Just yesterday he was kissing his boo-boos and checking for monsters under his bed. Right then, Hiro looked more akin to those half-naked underwear models, plastered all over department store displays, than a child.

The younger Hamada winked at him. “Your move, chuckles,” he said with his usual competitive bravado, although it somehow sounded far more mature than what Tadashi was used to. The low rumble that came with his words surpassed what his comfort level could tolerate, causing a heat to rise to his cheeks. Had Tadashi really detected a hint of subtle innuendo or was that his imagination? 

Tadashi swallowed passed the lump that had developed in his throat and concentrated on the task at hand. He peeled his black, v-neck top from his body and allowed it to fly to join the ever-growing pile of clothing on the floor. It was his penalty for losing their current hand at strip poker. As such was the game the entire nerd crew had agreed to play after, what Tadashi felt like was, too much weed. 

Hiro grinned. "Nice,” he said, elongating the word passed its single syllable, while nodding his head. His hooded eyes seemed to soak all of his brother in, taking in every detail of his face, chest and midsection. Tadashi felt exposed, but for reasons he didn’t want to contemplate further on, it made him feel oddly flattered. 

“Did you just ‘nice’ your brother?” Wasabi asked, scandalized. The entire group mirrored his sentiment. The younger Hamada laughed it off as a joke, but the group unanimously decided to cut Hiro off from any further toking until, as GoGo put, the younger lad could control his "incestious urges towards Ta-Hottie". The entire group giggled, remarking that even his own brother was not immune to Tadashi's attractiveness, for the exception of said man, who used the entirety of his mental fortitude to control his own urges towards the sexy creature seated in front of him.


	4. Sleep Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleep Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was just pure smut. Sorry, not sorry.

Tadashi had a woefully embarrassing habit of talking in his sleep. The phenomenon had plagued him since he was a child. Although he had previously been optimistic that he would grow out of his nocturnal inclination to speak, and once and for all put a stop to Hiro’s cheeky jokes and giggles every morning, he was sorely mistaken. If anything, the years had just made him increasingly more vocal. 

It became such a problem that there would be times when he would awaken to Hiro standing by the rice paper divider that separated their two living spaces just to collect blackmail, or so he assumed. It was because of this that he wasn’t too startled when one night he saw the boy staring at him from the foot of his bed, though his expression was not one of amusement, as was per usual. Instead, his features were dark and determined; the lines of his brow were raised in interest, his eyes were predatory, and the smirk he wore on his lips made him look almost cruel. 

Before he could ask what his brother was doing, Hiro crawled onto his bed on all fours. His head was bent low and his shoulders rolled with each movement, reminding Tadashi of a jungle cat on the prowl for its next meal. The look was enticing, but Tadashi pushed that particular inclination as far as he could from the forefront of his mind. Such a task was becoming increasingly difficult as his brother had not stopped his movements until he was settled in the space between his legs, just before reaching where the column of his hard flesh throbbed in his pajama bottoms.

Hiro looked up at him through his bangs, his pupils blown so wide that the amber of his irises were barely visible. He licked his lips. Tadashi felt his erection twitch at the sight. "I heard you moaning my name," Hiro whispered, the words stretched out almost into soft, breathy groans. 

Tadashi's breath hitched in his throat. Nothing in his demeanor displayed distress, in fact, his body language promised sensual pleasures beyond his wildest dreams. Sure enough, moments later, he was clutching at Hiro's kitten-soft hair as the boy's mouth stretched obscenely over his large shaft. He vowed never again to bemoan his nightly habit if this was his reward.


	5. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Body Swap

The neurotransmitter worked a little too well, in retrospect. Hiro had experimented with brain wave signatures in the hopes of creating an encryption that would prevent one person from controlling another person's microbots. However, he couldn't actually know if such a protection worked without testing the machinery with two people at one time. Therefore, he matched Tadashi's brainwaves with a set of green color coded microbots, and matched his own brainwaves with a red color coded set of microbots. They put on their individual headsets, and with Hiro's instruction, attempted to control the other's microbots. Within moments, both boys collapsed under the weight of the exploding pain that rapidly developed just behind their eyes. 

When he awoke moments later, Hiro felt strange. It seemed as though gravity had increased around him. He was heavier, fuller, stronger and more defined. He looked down at himself and found his brother's clothes adorning his broadened body. His gaze flickered upwards and found his mirror image staring back at him with bemusement. (Wow, were his eyelashes always that long?) 

When Tadashi awoke, he felt lighter, agile and with more energy. His flesh buzzed with an electricity that demanded to be expelled. He wanted to run; he felt like he could fly if he wanted to. His thoughts rushed a mile a minute, as his eyes fluttered opened, until they halted on the singular notion of his little brother. He lifted his upper body from the cold, cement ground and stared at what should have been his body. (Wow, he was fit, when did that happen?) 

"T-Tadashi?" Hiro stuttered out with his brother's deep, rumbling voice. (Okay, he finally got why his brother hated his voice so much. It sounded too broken and raspy in his ear.) He slapped a too large hand over his newly crooked, cat-like mouth. 

Tadashi ran a hand down the unfamiliar planes of his cherub face. "Oh, knucklehead," he groaned through his hand, muffling his much lighter voice. "You better fix this, and soon."


	6. Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also a lot of fun to write. *fans self*

Professor Tadashi Hamada was SFIT's most eligible bachelor. He was young, devilishly handsome, extremely fit, and although his fashion sense was that of an eighty year old, he somehow always looked impeccably dressed. His best feature, however, was his perpetual, unconditional kindness; he was always willing to open his heart to those in need of a helping hand, even at great sacrifice to himself. Nearly everyone was in love with the instructor, and if someone wasn't absolutely smitten with him, they at least had an affinity for the guy. 

If only everyone knew he was having an affair with a student, Hiro thought to himself as his professor placed possessive nips upon his neck. The thought sent an electric thrill through his veins, which shocked his flesh before it settled warmly beneath his pelvis. He moaned wantonly. He canted his hips against Tadashi's with an impatient fervor. Hiro carded his hands through his short, dark locks, and curled his fingers until they tugged at the soft strands. The student didn't care that they were still on campus, only semi-secluded in his teacher’s darkened office, he wanted to be fucked against the wall now. 

To Hiro’s delight, it seemed as though his mentor had similar desires. Without much precaution to their environment, Tadashi hurriedly pushed his dress pants and boxers down passed his thighs. He then helped Hiro shimmy out of his cargo shorts and underwear. In between hungry kisses, Tadashi prepared his student for his intended intrusion, taking careful measure to not hurt his young pupil as his fingers deliberately stretched his entrance. Once they were both satisfied that Hiro was ready, Tadashi lifted his thighs over his hips and plunged into his wet, tight heat. 

Oh, if only they knew. His starstruck students admired his large hands as they gestured during his lessons, but did not know of the bruises left in the wake of their grip, injuries Hiro gladly sustained as Tadashi rammed so deeply inside of him. They were enchanted by his deep, baritone voice, but the poor souls would never know how beautifully broken it sounded in the throes of passion. His would-be suitors would stare longingly into his almond-shaped, amber eyes, but they had no idea how sexy those orbs looked while hooded, dilated to the point where only a thin ring of copper surrounded his pupils. His body, so desired by the others, was Hiro's; only he was allowed to see the hard lines of his arms tremble before him, his abdominal muscles clench as he moved inside of him, his bare chest heave as his lungs demanded for more oxygen. 

Worst of all, those who held a torch for the professor would never wake up next to him, never have him ruffle their hair and call them "knucklehead", never eat his delicious pancakes as he fretted over their taste, never take a midnight drive with him through the city because they could, and would never know how deep his love could extend. As they came down from their respective highs, exhausted and definitely not looking forward to their next class, Hiro found the ultimate pleasure in realizing that it was he who would know all of what his professor had to offer and no one else. They belonged to one another, and only one another.


	7. Stepbrothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stepbrothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to take this universe over, I would be more than happy to read it!!!

It was absolutely, positively, horrendously unfair that Hiro was saddled with Tadashi for an older stepbrother. When they first met, after Hiro’s mother had been dating Tadashi’s father for several weeks, Hiro wanted to hate Tadashi with every fiber of his being. He was desperate to abhor the fourteen year old for everything he represented: his family being torn asunder only to be put crudely back together with the scatterings of other parts. Sure, it wasn’t the older boy’s fault that his parents had divorced, but the immaturity that came with being ten years old demanded that he take out his aggression on the only safe lightening rod in his vicinity. 

Yet, irritatingly enough, he couldn’t hate him. He couldn’t even bring himself to dislike him. He was far too kind, too intelligent, too perfect. Tadashi, in all of his glory, hadn’t allowed Hiro’s pretentiousness or arrogance get in the way of bonding with him. In fact, he displaced Hiro’s bad attitude with his own unique brand of charm and mentally kept up with the boy’s impromptu robotics lectures. Rather than his eyes glazing over while only half-listening to Hiro’s excited ramblings about his inventions, as most were apt to do, Tadashi asked questions, offered his own input, took his backhanded insults with grace, and offered to work on a project with Hiro, if he so wanted to. That night, as Hiro lay in bed thinking about Tadashi, he couldn’t help but feel elated that he had made his first and only friend. One that enjoyed robotics, no less! For once, Hiro didn’t wish that his mother’s new relationship would end. 

Hiro’s hopes were not in vain. Six months later, his mother married Tadashi’s father, officially making the boys brothers. By then, Hiro had already come to adore his older stepbrother and worshiped the very ground he walked on. Tadashi seemed to harbor the same kind affections for “his little Hiro”, as he constantly bragged about his adorable genius of a brother to anyone who would listen. The two were inseparable even as the cruel grip of puberty changed them into young men. 

If anything, the shared process of blossoming into manhood had made them closer. Hiro had a willing confidant who guided him through the perils of adolescence with a gentle hand. Tadashi was always available to Hiro, could be beckoned to his side by a single text or phone call. It made Hiro feel special, and that was what made the younger boy’s adoration dangerous. Tadashi made him feel so loved and so wanted that it twisted Hiro’s love for him into a dark and wicked yearning. 

It didn’t help that Tadashi had grown to be utterly beautiful. Over the years, his long, awkward limbs filled out with muscle, he grew into his chiseled jaw and prominent cheekbones, and his body broadened in all of the right places. It was difficult not to notice, especially for someone who was exploring the changing topography of their own disappointing body. Instead of being jealous, however, Hiro felt exhilarated every time he caught a peek of Tadashi’s bare, unblemished skin. 

Hiro did his best to squelch his newly developed infatuations, but no matter how hard he tried, somehow Tadashi managed to pull all of his feelings to the surface with a single, heart-stopping smile. It was devastatingly heart breaking to be so close to what he wanted, and yet forever out of reach. On more than one occasion, he spent his night quietly sobbing into his pillow and hoping against hope that Tadashi wouldn’t hear him in the next room over. 

How could he have known then that Tadashi had shared his feelings? No, it wasn’t until they had leaned just a little too close together during a movie, merely a breath away from one another, that Tadashi’s mutual intentions were made clear as he captured Hiro’s lips with his own.


	8. "Cock"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tadashi calls Hiro's clit his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes profusely* Um, I'm sorry. I wish this was written better. I absolutely suck at smut. Apologies!

Hiro had always been quite anxious about embracing his sexuality, so much so that exploring the changes brought about by puberty only came with shallow orgasms and residual shame. What he felt beneath his trembling hands felt so foreign, so wrong, and while pleasure hadn’t quite alluded him, it felt muted. He could never bring himself to feel his entire body burn with lust or quake with anticipation, as his reactions to desire reminded him of what he did and didn’t have. It was what worried him about bringing a sexual element to his relationship with Tadashi. 

Hiro desperately wanted Tadashi, there was no doubt about that. Just the sight of Tadashi’s bare flesh, wrapped elegantly around his lean frame, was enough to make him throb. There was also the added comfort that Tadashi would never go at a faster pace than Hiro was willing to allow, but that didn’t stop his uneasiness. He was afraid that his own revolution over his body would turn the older Hamada off. 

Hiro hadn’t quite factored in the possibility that Tadashi would somehow find a way to make his uncertainty disappear, or that it would only took a few heated, sexually-charged words to do it. 

At first, as Tadashi’s wonderfully large hand slipped passed the waistband of his unbuttoned cargo pants and boxers, Hiro felt his tummy flutter unpleasantly. Then, once his fingertips found the concentrated bundle of nerves just above his entrance, Tadashi leaned forward and chuckled huskily into his ear, “You’re already so hard for me.” 

Tadashi’s words didn’t sound misplaced, in fact, they sounded so incredibly right that they inspired Hiro to buck his hips into his lover’s skilled hands. He gasped as sensations he had never allowed himself to feel before coursed through him. Ecstasy swam the thick rivers of his veins, only to settle warmly beneath his pelvis in response to the languid teasing his elder brother administered. 

Hiro, for the very first time, was free to experience the pleasure that pulsed through his aching loins, causing him to pant and writhe pathetically underneath his lover. The elder Hamada was not without mercy; it seemed as though the more receptive Hiro became, the more responsive Tadashi's touches were. Over the course of several moments, a pressure built itself inside of Hiro, threatening to erupt violently. 

"God, Hiro," Tadashi growled against the sensitive shell of his ear. "You love it when I play with your cock, don't you? Fuck, you look so sexy for me, handsome. You make the best fucking sounds." 

Like a bowstring strung too taught, something inside of him snapped. Hiro cried out as his whole body seized and shook against his will. Wave after wave of pure, unadulterated bliss crashed against him, concentrating on where Tadashi softly coaxed him through his orgasm. Finally! Every single dramatic metaphor he had ever heard or read about climaxing finally made sense, and in a strange way, he felt relieved for it.


	9. Birth Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birth Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get a literal (somewhere in the distance, Sterling Archer screams "metaphorical!!") ton of comments on this chapter, yes, I am aware that most trans men would not willingly take the pill. However, there is a misconception of what the "pill" really is. While, yes, most contain estrogen as its main component, there are progesterone only formulas that work just as effectively without the added "lady junk". I head canon Hiro as taking that kind. Okay, let's move on.

Aunt Cass fidgeting uncomfortably in her couch seat as Hiro began yet another long winded explanation as to why he should be placed on birth control. As Hiro listed his rehearsed reasons, almost as though he were reading off of a powerpoint presentation, Cass couldn’t help but think that if he were her son, she would have said “yes!” in a heartbeat. Cass was not naive; she had been younge once and made her fair share of mistakes in her youth. Her own adolescence taught her that it was safer to be precatious than naive. 

Cass’ sister, on the other hand, should have been canonized to sainthood upon her death. If it was one thing Hiro’s mother took seriously, it was her religion. She had been the kind of girl who went to church every Sunday and attended bible study every Wednesday. She had used her beloved rosary to pray regularly, or rather, excessively if Aunt Cass were questioned on her opinion. The girl avoided temptations to sin like the plague, and used her otherwise unoccupied time to regularly volunteer at the local soup kitchen. Cass fully believed that her sister had been one of those rare breeds who stayed a virgin until her wedding night. 

Which was the reason why Aunt Cass felt so reluctant to allow Hiro to go to the gynecologist and have a prescription filled for contraception. Sure, her sister had never been one to use God as an instrument of fear or judgement, but would she really approve of her teenage son taking “the pill”, even for the supposed reasons he would use it? 

Aunt Cass had to stop herself from scoffing out loud. She could see through the bullshit Hiro was trying to spew. She had raised him from infancy; she knew the way he lied by the arch of his eyebrows and crookedness of his grin. He was seeing someone, if the shuffling of his feet had any indication, and he wanted to have sex with said someone. Cass had to ask herself, however, would restricting Hiro from accessing protection really stop him from doing the deed? Hell no. 

Cass silently asked for some heavenly sign to tell her how to proceed. A mere heartbeat later, Mochi leapt onto Aunt Cass' lap, knocking the tv remote off of her thigh. It clattered noisily onto the floor, hitting several buttons upon impact. The television set's channel changed to one showcasing a documentary on teenage pregnancy, and Aunt Cass had never been so grateful that such trash shows existed. 

With a heavy, exasperated sigh, she interrupted Hiro mid-rant by saying, "Alright, I'll make you an appointment tomorrow." 

\--

Hiro tried to keep himself from bouncing as he made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with his brother. In a little over a month, he would finally know what it was like to feel Tadashi inside of him without the cheap plastic barrier of a condom in the way, and he couldn’t wait to share this news with his insatiable lover. Said lover eyed him hungrily from where he lay on his bed, shirtless and leisurely palming the front of his pajama bottoms. 

“How did it go?” he asked with a casual tone, which sharply contrasted the devilish smirk painted on his lips. 

Hiro replied with a grin.


	10. Dreaming of Mercy Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Takahiro in a creepypasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends literally asked me if I was okay after he read this. I'm not actually sure.

There was something...not right about their new next door neighbors. They were friendly enough, polite, cordial, and had accepted their “welcome to the neighborhood” gifts with a promise to have a barbecue as soon as the weather permitted, but Tadashi found them a bit off. They seemed too stiff to be natural. Their smiles never quite met their cold, hollow eyes. Their child, a blonde wisp of a girl around Takahiro’s age, was far meeker than one would expect. She constantly fidgeted her hands and looked up at her parents as though she needed their permission to breathe. 

At first, Tadashi encouraged a friendship between the two pre-teens. Not only did he want to cultivate his son’s severely lacking social life, but he had wanted to get closer to the girl. He admitted to Hiro one night that he was concerned that she was being abused or neglected, and he hoped that the girl would trust them enough to seek out their help. 

However, he found that, over time, her behavior became increasingly bizarre and disconcerting. She constantly made severely inappropriate comments (“Did Hiro used to be a girl? He’s pretty for a guy.”, “It’s good that you didn’t die in the fire, because Taka really loves you.”, “You got Hiro pregnant, didn’t you? You’re Taka’s daddy, huh?”,“Are you and your brother still having sex?”, “I bet he likes to fuck dirty”, “You’ll go to hell for that, y’know, because you two are brothers.”). She found enjoyment in the oddest thing, like watching animals die on television, but yet became explicitly despondent to the point of weeping when their neighbor announced that his wife was pregnant. She became possessive over their son, monopolizing all of his time, and would grow distraught whenever he sought independence away from her. The last straw was when Tadashi found her hiding underneath Takahiro’s bed the night he slept over at another friend’s house. 

Tadashi dropped the bat he was holding to fight against what he had thought was an intruder, and led her to their kitchen table. He sat her down and explained to her that, “If you’re afraid of your parents, if something is happening at home, you can come to us, but you need to tell us what is happening or else we can’t help you.” But, she was unresponsive. In fact, she almost looked as if she were sleeping with her eyes opened. Tadashi turned around to respond to Hiro, who had called out to him from their hallway asking what was going on, but when he turned back, the girl was gone. 

Tadashi looked for her, but could find no trace. He called the police, worried that that the girl was hiding somewhere in his house. The police officer searched high and low, but like Tadashi, could find neither hide nor hair of the young girl. The police officer then went across the street to see if the girl had simply gone home. Back-up had then been called moments later, along with a green-striped ambulance; inside the home, three badly decomposed bodies were discovered rotting in the basement. According to the news, it had been an apparent murder-suicide that took place months prior to the discovery.


	11. Baby Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baby Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I am so obsessed with my OC. Please forgive my shameless push of him.

“Uh oh,” Tadashi said through a half-aborted chuckle.

Hiro, who was comfortably half-propped on the pillows resting against the headboard of their bed, looked up from the textbook he held just above his chest. He quirked an eyebrow at the pajama-clad man standing near the foot of their mattress. “What?” he questioned through his pursed lips, extending the word way passed its single syllable.

“Takahiro’s letter to Santa,” Tadashi explained with a broad, amused smile, waving the piece of paper in his hands at Hiro. He straightened the page in front of his face. He flickered his theatrical gaze between the letter and his beloved brother as he announced with an exaggerated, flamboyant flare,“He writes, and I quote: Dear Santa, I don’t want any presents. This year, I want a baby sister. Thanks in advance, Mini-Dashi. PS - I promise to be the best big brother.”

“Uh no,” Hiro repeated Tadashi’s earlier sentiment, though his came out as a groan. He dramatically dropped his textbook on his chest and ran a trembling hand through his shaggy, dark locks. “It’s too soon to give him the talk!” he bemoaned.

Tadashi laughed heartily. "Well, I guess we can finally explain what he caught us doing a week ago," he said between obnoxious snorts. It earned him a well aimed pillow to his head.


	12. For You, Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hiro is turned on by yandere!Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. This happened.

The experiment had been a rousing success. Hiro Hamada, the twenty-two year old robotics and theoretical physics scientist, was able to recreate and perfect the portal technology that Krei Tech Industries had failed to implement eight years prior. While the monterey gain and the accolades of his peers had been great rewards for his success, his true motivation was far more personal. All along, the young genius had used Krei’s resources to find the person he had lost so long ago. Although Baymax had his concerns, as he always did, Hiro used the portal to gain access to another time, a time where his older brother was still alive.

During his short stay in what Hiro quickly realized was an alternative universe, he found Tadashi older and withered. This was a time and place where it was he who had passed during the SFIT expo incident, having gone back for his microbots just as the fire had broken out. Tadashi had tried to rescue his baby brother, or so he recounted to Hiro when they joyfully reunited, but it was too late. The only thing that remained of his younger sibling was a single shoe and the microbots Callaghan had stolen. Just as Tadashi was about to explain what had ultimately happened to the wayward professor of his universe, the blare of an alarm on his watch urged Hiro to go back before he was trapped in this universe, due to his one mode of transportation being closed off to him. Hiro had thought the departure would be saddening, but to his utter astonishment, Tadashi agreed to come with him. As he put it, “There’s nothing left for me here.”

Tadashi transitioned well. The presence of his lost little brother had polished the dullness in his eyes. The years that had pulled at his features were washed away by their renewed time together. The darkness that had settled over his shoulders was brightened by the smiles and laughter they shared with one another. The Hamada brothers couldn’t have been happier; not even Tadashi’s peculiar inclination to kill could bring them down.

Hiro discovered that particular quirk one night after one of his female coworkers had asked him out on a date. He had rejected her, of course, as he was not inclined to date anyone, but when he regaled his elder brother with the details, a shadow had passed over his eyes. Afterwards, he disappeared for several hours only to reappear in their bathroom, washing their shared sink with bleach and soaking his clothes in the bathtub with hydrogen peroxide. Tadashi didn’t have to tell him what had occurred, he had seen enough crime shows to recognize that he was trying to hide the evidence of his misdeeds.

Hiro knew he should have felt horrified, should have called the police, or at the very least instructed Tadashi not to do such a thing again, but instead, he felt a strange sort of thrill run the course of his body, settling in his loins. The thought that his brother would kill for him, to protect their relationship, to keep him to himself stirred something within him that he had previously thought didn’t exist. Without much more forethought, Hiro kissed him passionately against the bathroom counter. They made love for the first time that night.


	13. Annabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baby Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Annabelle, the haunted doll. Not the movie. The actual story.

The nursery was perfect, or nearly perfect, according to Tadashi. While the room was freshly painted and well-furnished, the expectant father wasn't overly fond of the lack of soft, plush toys lining the shelves he had built upon his son’s far wall. Hiro insisted that their child would inherit their mutual love of robots, and therefore, hard plastic and sharp edges should be the prominent features of Takahiro's toys, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of Taka' not having a single huggable plaything to his name. 

Which was the reason why he felt compelled to salvage an old "Raggedy Ann" doll from a frail, elderly woman selling her wares at the local flea market, though he had little intention of doing so in the beginning. At first, he merely admired the baby doll from the next stall over, but something about the toy beckoned him to separate from Aunt Cass and approach the lot. He stood motionless in front of the doll, caught in its shiny, plastic gaze, until he was startled out of his trance by the stall’s owner. 

"New father, huh?" the saleswoman asked him with a cheerful, but knowing tone. He stared back at her in mild surprise and, under his breath, asked her how she knew that. It wasn’t as if Hiro had accompanied him, and even so, the only slight swell of his belly hardly advertised that he was with his child. The old woman merely responded that she had a keen sense for such things. 

They spoke briefly about his son, how far along he was, and what his name would be, before the woman simply gave the doll to Tadashi. "Think of it as an earlier baby shower gift," she said while handing the worn, slightly foxed cloth figurine to the man. 

Tadashi, not one to turn down such a generous gift despite the strange sinking feeling in his stomach, accepted the toy. He drove it back to the apartment he shared with his lover, careful to strap the faux child in the back seat of his car, though he knew he was far too old for such silliness. 

From the very start, Hiro had side-eyed the doll with something like suspicion, but didn’t voice his malcontent. Instead, he simply tucked the doll away on the nursery’s highest shelf with the comment that the sewn button eyes had given him the jitters. 

Tadashi gave it no further thought until he realized, watching in horror as Hiro stabbed the doll repeatedly with a butcher’s knife, that since the doll’s arrival, strange occurrences had plagued the Hamada household: objects would go missing only to reappear in the oddest of places, strange shadows would dance in the corner of his eyes, and a child’s voice could be heard humming in Takahiro’s room on occasion. Tadashi had paid the events no mind, and chalked it up to the forgetfulness of a sympathetic pregnancy brain, stress, or even the thin apartment walls. Never had he thought everything would come to a head in such a way. 

“Hiro!” he called out to his beloved as he continued to stab, stab, stab at the doll until it was nothing but shreds and - blood? A large puddle of red spread from where the small corpse lay on the ground. The liquid soaked into Hiro’s jeans as he kneeled on the floor, and it stained his hands macarbly. 

“It’s okay,” Hiro laughed hysterically as tears streamed down from his red-rimmed, swollen eyes. “I killed it. Just needed some holy water and a knife. It won’t bother us again.” 

“Hiro?” he murmured, unknowing of how to pose his next set of questions. Tadashi was beyond confused. How had he not noticed, until then, that something was terribly wrong? 

The younger Hamada dropped his hands to his sides and allowed the knife to clatter noisily onto wooden floor. He took a deep breath and exhaled it in exertion. 

“I never told you about all of the things it said to me.” Hiro said beneath his breath, as though his words were merely a matter-of-fact. “I was afraid you would just say I was depressed or crazy. I had to take matters into my own hands when it tried to take Takahiro’s soul.” 

A jolt of terror hit Tadashi square in the chest with the force of a lightning bolt.


	14. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mating bunny!Hamadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, imagine canon Hamada brothers, but with bunny ears and tails. Okay? Let's continue.

It took far more convincing than Hiro had initially thought it would to entice Tadashi into mating him. The elder Hamada was adamantly against the idea of using his little brother in the same way the others around him so desperately wanted to, if their obscene leers had any indication. Though, Hiro pointed out, as his lips curled into a knowing smirk and his eyes sparkled with a devilish mirth, that Tadashi did not deny the desire and romantic love he ultimately had for the smaller bunny. 

Tadashi was eventually swayed by the idea of protecting his precious baby brother in the only way he could without physically chaining the boy to his side. Of course, he was forced to admit to himself that the wanton pheromones Hiro constantly threw his way also helped to persuade him. He was only a jack rabbit, after all, and he was just as ruled by his biology as any other creature. 

Tadashi attempted to make their mating romantic, special, slow, loving and careful, but Hiro had none of that. The younger rabbit demanded for more, faster, harder, yes just like that, right there, God, yes, make me yours! It was too much for Tadashi to take. Hiro’s cries chorused with his instincts to control his potential mate, to take what should be rightfully his, to breed the beauty writhing underneath him.

All too soon into their lovemaking, Tadashi had Hiro on his hands and knees, begging into the pillow he clutched in his hands to be fucked so good. The air around them filled with the filthy noises of their lewd moaning, along with the slapping of their skin and the wet squelch that was produced with each perfectly placed thrust. They came undone shortly thereafter, with Hiro spilling onto the sheets beneath while Tadashi filled the boy until he smelled like he belonged to him.

Absolutely no one dared to bother Hiro after that.


	15. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the spirit of "Unfriended" coming out today, I decided to read this over and post it. I actually wrote this before I found out about the movie, but *shrugs* why not? Actually inspired by "my dead girlfriend keeps messaging me on facebook" on reddit. 
> 
> Side note: I do re-read my fics and edit little things I catch, but if you find something, please do not hesitate to tell me so I can correct! Thank you!!

Social media had played a vital role in Hiro Hamada’s life up until the night of his older brother’s untimely demise. Afterwards, visiting his favorite networking sites just reminded him of the ever present ache in his soul. Each time he logged onto any of his accounts and saw Tadashi’s photo prominently featured next to “friend”, “follower” or “subscriber”, he felt something pull at the seams of his heart, threatening to unravel it until the damned thing fell apart. 

He had thought about memorializing Tadashi’s pages, or even asking the host site to delete them all together, in order to spare him from the pain. But, he found himself unwilling to do such a thing. There were too many memories stored in the confines of his brother’s “walls” and “dashboards”, and Hiro didn’t have the heart to toss them all in the “recycle bin”, as it were. Instead, he learned to use the websites to his advantage. 

Whenever he became lonely or sad, he would just message Tadashi, and it somehow made him feel better. Even without the hope of a response back, it was cathartic to type out long messages about how he was doing, what he was feeling, what his friends were up to, or any number of other normal topics of conversation. Sometimes, during long, cold nights, when sleep was chased away by the darkness in his heart and regret rendered him unable to breath, Hiro would "confess" to the lustful, amorous feelings he had had for Tadashi while he was still alive.

Regardless of the main topic of conversation, "conversing" with "Tadashi" made him feel so much better. It gave Hiro a tether to his beloved brother in the afterlife, as though being able to communicate with a digital representation of his brother made Tadashi more alive somehow. 

That was until one morning, six months after Tadashi had passed. Hiro’s computer loudly “pinged” at him from the other side of his room. Hiro, bleary-eyed and confused (hadn’t he turned his computer off? why would anyone be up at such an hour?), had almost resolved to go back to sleep and investigate the noise later. Then, his computer pinged at him a second time, and then a third. Hiro grumbled as he kicked at his comforter until it fell away from his legs. He stumbled from the bed and awkwardly shuffled to his computer desk before plopping down on his chair. He moved the mouse until the monitor awakened brightly at him. There, at the bottom-right corner of his screen, was a flashing blue, rectangular notification with the words “Tadashi Hamada (3)” labeled in red within it. 

Hiro’s heart stopped. His lungs heaved, taking in wet breaths until he nearly drowned. His eyes felt heavy under the weight of his tears. Even as adrenaline saturated his muscles, causing his body to tremble and his skin to pricke, there was no debate. He opened the messages. In descending order they read: “Hey Knucklehead!”, “I’ll be home soon, okay? :D”, “Love ya, lots <3”. 

A torrent of relief washed over him, relaxing his body until he felt boneless against the backrest of his chair. It had to be a glitch! Those messages were the last culmination of words Tadashi had sent to him over the instant messanger of their favorite social networking site before he had died. He breathed deeply until his exhales came out as mirthless chortles. In a fit of excited cheer, Hiro typed out the message: “Holy shit, bro, you got me! You almost scared me half to death.” 

Hiro's jubilation was short lived. A moment later, a typing symbol displayed itself beneath his message. He waited for several long, agonizing seconds, with a bated breath, to confirm his suspicion that it was just a glitch - it was just a glitch - but to Hiro's unadulterated horror, the next message read: "Language, bonehead! Now come back to bed, okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, love." 

Hiro slowly turned in his seat. An all encompassing fear halted him from looking towards his bed, forcing him to shut his eyes. A cold sweat broke out over his forehead, his heart pounded relentlessly against his ribcage, but he steeled his resolve. He opened his eyes and traced the folds of his comforter, but found nothing but an empty sea of blue. 

An electric shock of logic pierced through him. Of course Tadashi wouldn't be there! He was - rage burned his core. He whipped back around. Just as he was about to type an elegant “fuck you” to the hackers having fun at his emotional expense, his phone buzzed on the desk beside him. On instinct, he picked up the shaking device and pushed the “talk” button.

“Hello?” Hiro hissed into the receiver. 

“I’m... here...Hiro,” the garbled voice on the other end of the call replied. It was distorted and the line was full of static, but it was him, it was Tadashi. 

Hiro dropped the phone. He jumped out of his seat and backed up one, two, three steps before he felt something hot and solid hit his back. He swallowed around the thick lump that choked him and turned around...


	16. Sudden Onset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hiro suffering from nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was oddly inspired by TheLittleFears video "Sudden Onset" on youtube, although this fic is not meant to be creepy. 
> 
> As always, while I do my best to edit, I do miss some things. Please don't hesitate to point my errors out! Thank you!

Hiro began having nightmares after sustaining the head injury he received during the explosion at the SFIT expo. 

It was common, the doctor said, for children to have nightmares after suffering from traumatic brain injuries. Any damage to the delicate parts of a growing child’s brain could cause any number of psychosis. It was almost to be expected; the damage had already been evident from the delusional state he was in after waking from his three-day long coma. 

It made sense, to both Aunt Cass and Tadashi, but it made the ordeal no less frightening. They would wake in the middle of the night to the sound of screams reverberating throughout the house. Nothing would console the boy; Tadashi would hold him, rock him back and forth, sing him familiar lullabies, but Hiro would continue sobbing and screaming until his throat was so worn it could no longer produce a sound. He would plead for his brother to come back, to not go into the fire, to not die. Tadashi did nothing but his best to convince Hiro that he was still alive, no worse for wear, but Hiro would just stare at him as though he were a ghost. 

Eventually, the doctor instructed Hiro to start cognitive behavioral therapy. He had to train himself to recognize that his fears were unfounded, to ground himself in reality. Each night before he went to sleep, he would tell himself things he knew to be true, starting with small facts and working his way up to bigger, broader concepts. He would start with his name, his age, his location, when he would be starting school, and then work towards understanding that both Tadashi and Callaghan survived the fire, that Callaghan wasn’t a villain, that the explosion was caused by a project’s faulty wiring, and that he wasn’t a super hero, although he was okay with that as long as he had his brother. 

It was a monotonous exercise that seemed to have no point. Hiro would still awaken with a scream, shouting for his big brother. Tadashi would leap out of bed and rush to his brother’s side, only to be helpless in the wake of his fear. 

One night, desperate and emotional, Tadashi begged Hiro to tell him things that the boy knew were true. To his near hysterical joy, Hiro stopped his shouting. In a small, automatic, croaking voice, Hiro said, “My name is Hiro Hamada. I’m fourteen years old. I’m in my room. I start school in the fall. Professor Callaghan didn’t start the fire, someone’s project did. It’s okay, though, because no one died. I’m not in a super hero group, but that’s okay because I still have my brother.” 

Tadashi nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, that’s right.” 

As though Hiro had just awoken, he blinked a few times before his half-lidded eyes stared up at his brother. “Tadashi? What’re you doing here?” 

Tadashi could do little else but hold onto his little brother and weep into his hair. 

\---

Several weeks went by, and Hiro was on the road to getting better. He wouldn’t have nightmares every night, but they still occurred at an alarming frequency. In response to this, Tadashi had developed a habit of sleeping in the boy’s bed, figuring that he ended up sleeping next to his brother quite often anyway, and it was better not to waste what precious energy he had. 

Hiro would scream. Tadashi would awaken. Hiro would list the things he knew were true. Tadashi would hold him until the boy went back to sleep. 

Every week, Hiro’s nightmares would lessen and lessen, until he stopped having them for an entire month. Tadashi continued to sleep in Hiro’s bed, just in in case. Hiro didn’t stop him. 

But then, on the night before Hiro was to go to school, he jolted out of his bed as though it had electrified him. The quaking of his mattress, in response to his movements, awoke Tadashi from his sleep. He found Hiro sitting up on the bed, whispering to himself, knees drawn to his chest, and rocking back and forth. He sat up and reached out towards the boy’s arm. He didn’t respond to the touch; he was in an inescapable trance. 

“Hiro?” he inquired softly, “Please tell me what you know is true.” 

Hiro stopped his movements. His muttering came to a halt. The younger man turned his head toward his brother. His eyes were glazed over with sleep. With a voice that was far too young for Hiro’s years, he replied, “I’m Hiro Hamada. I’m fourteen years old. I’m in my room. I-I think I-I’m in love with my brother.” 

In Love? The words, as cacophonous as church bells, rang through his head. That was - this was - 

Tadashi smiled. He pulled his brother into his warm, comforting embrace. His younger sibling relaxed in the sanctuary that was offered to him before small snores could be heard filling the room. Tadashi placed a tender kiss on the top of his younger brother’s head. “I think I love you, too.” 

Hiro stopped having nightmares all together after that night. Tadashi continued sleeping in his bed. Hiro didn’t stop him.


	17. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to indulge my silly head canon that Hiro and Tadashi have a similair "fight" system as Lily and Marshall from "How I Met Your Mother". Basically, anytime a fight is getting too intense or they need a break, they "pause" their fight and act like normal until they're ready to duke it out again.

It wasn’t often that the Hamada siblings fought, but when they did, the residual fallout was nasty and clung to the air between them for far longer than necessary. 

Tadashi drove on as Hiro continued to look out of the passenger side window in silence. Their previous fight still filled the space between them in the ugliest way. Tadashi’s words dripped from Hiro's eyes, resting on his salted cheeks, though the younger man had tried to wipe them away. Hiro’s shouts were heavy against Tadashi’s chest, making it painful to breathe and difficult for his heart to beat as it should. Neither remembered what the fight was about, but that didn’t stop them from hurting one another in retaliation.

It took three songs to filter through the radio before Tadashi finally admitted defeat to the boiling caldron of guilt in his stomach. The thought of hurting his beloved brother weighed down on his belly, making him feel sick. He chastised himself harshly; even in the heat of the moment, he should have never attempted to hurt his brother, no matter how wounded he was. 

“Pause,” Tadashi let out with a quiet breath. 

Suddenly, the word weaved a magic spell. Hiro’s entire demeanor changed. He turned in his seat, facing the front of the car. His eyes brightened, his frown twisted into a smile, and he sat up a little straighter. “Pause,” he agreed with a contented sigh. “Wow, your music is really boring, bro.” 

Tadashi found his lips curling into it’s own small smile. He pressed a button on his steering wheel and commanded that bluetooth device paired with his car to begin to play “Queen”. On cue, a five-part acapella began to fill the car with “Is this the real life?/Is this just fantasy?/Caught in a landslide,/No escape from reality.” 

Tadashi joined once the keys of piano were played interspaced between the lyrics, “Open your eyes, /Look up to the skies and see,/I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,/Because I'm easy come, easy go,/Little high, little low,/Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.”

Hiro admired the way Tadashi’s voice softly mirrored the song that filled their small car. He always had a talent for singing. Though his voice was naturally deep and slightly abrasive, he had the ability to manipulate his sound to make any song his own, somehow making it better than it was before. When they were smaller, Hiro would constantly ask Tadashi to sing to him. Aunt Cass often regaled them with stories of a fussy baby Hiro, who would only calm when his brother sang to him. 

Hiro had no such talent for music, but it didn’t stop him from belting out, “Mama, just killed a man,/Put a gun against his head,/Pulled my trigger, now he's dead./Mama, life had just begun,/But now I've gone and thrown it all away.” 

Tadashi chuckled through his rendition, and although Hiro assumed it was because he found his little brother’s voice atrocious, it couldn’t have been further from the truth. His voice was adorably deep for his small body, and the way he dramatically gestured along to the words made it even better.

The two brothers continued on with their theatrics, singing along and eventually headbanding once the song reached it’s guitar solo. When they weren’t serenading one another, they used their hands to play the metaphysical instruments in front of them. Their show ended quietly, but spectacularly all the same. Once the outro flickered out, they erupted in a fit of laughter. 

Tadashi drew breath first, composing himself enough to realize that even though they had “paused” their fight, it still lingered in the background. “Unpause,” Tadashi said, although the word pitched highly at it’s ending, making it sound more akin to a question than a statement. 

Hiro’s face faltered minutely, but he nodded in agreement. 

Tadashi’s gaze flitted between the road and his little brother, taking a few moments to collect his words. When he was ready, he gulped around the lump that formed in his sore throat, but continued on. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean -” 

Hiro’s expression smoothed out into that of his previous amusement. He looked down as he chuckled. “It’s okay, really.” The smaller man reached out and took his beloved’s hand into his own. He laced their fingers together. 

As The Proclaimers song “I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles)” began to play, they rode off towards the beginning of their new life.


	18. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's my birthday tomorrow. Can you make a fic about hiro and Tadashi having a little brother who wasn't smart at robotics but is smart at the arts. And he would be upset that his brothers leave him out of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry if this is utter and complete crap. I have been in a writing slump lately (which is why I've been doing nothing but re-posting for the last week or so). I can't even recognize if this is good or bad yet. Definitely not my best work, but like I said, slump. I have been severally overworked at my job and school, but enough excuses!
> 
> Anon, I hope I posted this on time for your birthday ^^

Tears, thick and hot, spilled from Takeshi's eyes. They ran over his knuckles and dripped down to his folded knees, staining his jeans with dark anger and frustration. 

He was kicked out of the garage, again. The thirteen-year-old seethed. His teeth clenched in a mockery of a snarl as he continued to rub at the wet skin of his cheeks. Embarrassment, for crying, for not being a genius, for being bared from seeing the person he loved the most, settled like a lead weight in his stomach, adding insult to injury. 

He just wanted to see Hiro, to behold his inventions, to help him in anyway he could, but Tadashi had slipped into the workspace like a looming shadow. He reminded him of the intelligence he so desperately lacked, thoughtfully disguising it as concern for his safety, before ushering him away from his other older brother. Takeshi wished it was the first, or even the hundredth, time such an event had occurred, but it seemed as though anytime the youngest Hamada neared Hiro, Tadashi would be there to separate them. 

Did Tadashi somehow know of his feelings? Was he trying to keep Hiro safe from his forbidden amorous affections? Takeshi scoffed at the thought. His eldest brother didn't have to worry about that. He would never, ever jeopardize the relationship he had with Hiro for something as meaningless as sex, and romance was something he could practice in the privacy of his own heart. 

"Hey Kiddo," Hiro called from the entrance of their shared room, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you okay?" 

Despite himself, Takeshi nodded. Regardless, Hiro approached the boy, who was crumpled in on himself upon his bed. He plopped down next to him, gathered the weeping boy to his side, and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Takeshi leaned into the contact, relishing the hard warmth against his body. The tension that had tightened the corners of his frame dissipated like smoke from an extinguished fire. 

"You know, Tadashi never means to say he doesn't want you around, he just worries about you hurting yourself," Hiro explained softly, his voice light and calming, quelling the raging storm inside the younger boy. 

"I just wish I was as smart as you guys, is all," Takeshi replied; sorrow spilled between cracks in his words. 

Hiro laughed, and the sound was so airy, so beautiful, so magical, that it conjured a smile beneath the tracks of Takeshi's tears. "You're just as smart, knucklehead," the older boy chortled as he seemingly attempted to shake some sense into his little brother. "Bro, you taught yourself sign language just last weekend to communicate with the next door neighbor for fun." 

Takeshi shrugged. "It's just another language," he said as though it was simply a matter of fact. 

"Exactly my point." Hiro poked the space between Takeshi's ribs, eliciting a giggle from the ticklish boy. "You say, 'just another language', like Tadashi says, 'just artificial intelligence'. You may not know your way around a 3D printer, but you speak seven languages and literally write award-winning stuff. You're our language prodigy, and we wouldn't want it any other way." 

At the accompanying mention of his other brother, Takeshi's eyebrows knitted themselves tightly over his narrowed eyes. A scowl returned to his salt-stained face. "I don't care what Tadashi wants, I just care about what you think," Takeshi hissed beneath his breath. 

A pregnant pause filled the space between them for a moment before Hiro broke the tension with a quiet plea of, "You should try to get along with Tadashi better. He's a great older brother if you let him." 

Takeshi shifted so that he could rest his head underneath Hiro's chin. He wrapped an arm around his older brother's back and squeezed. "I don't need him, I just need you," he whispered against the fabric of the other's shirt. 

Hiro carded a hand through the short strands of his younger brother's hair, but said nothing in response.


	19. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is one of my first hidashi fics ever. I think this might have been the first request I completed. 
> 
> As always, please let me know if you find some errors or have any suggestions. 
> 
> Thanks!

Hiro loved Saturday nights.

He and his brother were both university students, busy with their respective classes. Throughout the week, they hardly saw one another. The majority of their interaction either consisted of passing by each other on campus as they rushed to wherever it was they needed to be, or the "good night" they exchanged each evening before heading to bed. But, on Saturday nights, when they were both able to escape the monotony of classrooms and when the urgency of doing schoolwork could be left for the next day, they promised that free time to their relationship.

Most nights, Tadashi and Hiro would curl around one another on the elder Hamada’s bed and watch videos on their smartphones, play games on their portable devices, or watch movies on Hiro's laptop. Sometimes, however, they would just allow darkness and silence to soothe them into a lazy comfort.

Hiro would bask in the pleasant warmth of his brother's arms as he used his strong shoulder to pillow his head. With a soft fingertip, the younger boy would trace slow, silly patterns over the fabric of his older brother’s clothes, tracing higher and higher until he danced just on the edge of Tadashi's neckline. He would -oops- slip his fingertips just over the bare skin of his collarbone, causing his elder brother to shiver under his touch, just before he allowed his hand to play with his shirt again.

Meanwhile, Tadashi would run his steady fingers through Hiro's silky threads and over his ears. Each run of his hand would reward him with a pleased purr from his younger brother, spurring him on even when his hand shook and ached from overuse. Every now and again, he would place a firm kiss against his little brother’s fluffy hair before pulling him in closer, pressing him further against his firm chest. Each time, Hiro would giggle softly and reciprocate the affection by squeezing his middle with his free arm.

It was only when they heard the soft creak of a door close underneath their room and allowed enough time to pass to be sure that their Aunt Cass was asleep that Tadashi would then turn ever so slightly to face Hiro. He would lean down to place a tentative kiss on his younger brother's forehead as Hiro let out a contented sigh. He would then trail his lips down the bridge of his nose, stopping to nip at the soft point, before resuming the journey downward.

The feeling of his brother's rose petal lips over his heated skin made Hiro breathless and dizzy, aching just for a kiss. Just as a bubble of impatience would rise in the form of a small whimper, Tadashi would catch his bottom lip in a small nip. Hiro would let out a breath just as he pressed himself further into the kiss, while using his small hands to gently pull at his brother's stubble-smattered cheeks. The kiss would deepen, resulting in pleased sighs and pleasured moans. 

Eventually, their one kiss would turn into several desperate, needy ones. At times desperate and needy would turn into sensual and heated. On those nights, they would make love, slow and quietly. Other nights, the kisses dissolved away as they allowed their exhaustion from the week to pull them into a deep and satisfying slumber.


	20. It's Like You've Hit Me With Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi there! I do really love your writing; I think you're one of the best author in the BH6 fandom <3 Thank you so much for sharing your fictions! :) I would like to give you a prompt, I hope you'll like it! It's an AU in which Tadashi and Hiro are not related. Hiro is a very sick young man and lives in a children's hospital. Tadashi has Baymax, and they visit every children's hospital to help the doctors. Then, Tadashi meets Hiro and well, that's it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this could have gotten way angsty, but instead, I decided to be playful with this prompt. Not exactly what the anon was looking for, but it is fluffy and cute.
> 
> Again, I’m unsure if this is crappy or good, so please let me know if I messed anything up. My brain isn’t really processing my own mistakes very well right now.

"I'm dying."

Tadashi looked up from the illuminated screen of his electronic tablet to set his bemused sights on Hiro. From his hospital bed, the sixteen year-old patient looked forlornly out the window. His amber eyes held a sorrow that would have tugged on the heartstrings of anyone who didn't know him or his condition.

Tadashi, however, did.

A harsh rush of breath escaped the older boy's nostrils. "You're not dying, knucklehead," Tadashi sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face. "You just have pneumonia," he explained, his exasperated words were muffled by the flesh of his palm.

The patient turned his head to face the medical informatics student, who had previously been gathering data for his robotics project before he was interrupted by the younger boy's lamentations. Hiro was one of his many guinea pigs, which the boy didn't mind too much as long as it was in the name of scientific research. Though, having the ability to admire Tadashi's more physical attributes up close did sweeten the deal. While Hiro had come to appreciate the attractiveness of the college boy after numerous visits to the ER, usually to treat injuries sustained during scuffles with begrudged botfighters, this was the first time he was able to truly interact with the older man as one of his "test subjects", so to speak. It was nice to be able to exchange more than a passing "hello" in the hall once in a while, although Hiro had quickly come to find that the seemingly kind-hearted twenty-year-old was just as much of a smart ass as he was.

"People die of pneumonia, like, all the time, bonehead," Hiro quipped back with a small smirk.

Tadashi removed his hand from his mouth and rested it against his chin. His eyes warmed. The hard line of his lips softened into an amused smile. "Well, why don't I take your temperature and see how you're doing, eighty-year-old man from a cheesy, yet surprisingly award-winning, drama?"

Hiro crossed his arms over his chest. His mouth set itself in a pout that was unbecoming for someone of his age. "Not until you admit I'm dying, House or Dr. Cox, take your pick."

Tadashi's expression and frame faltered dramatically. He stared at Hiro with pleading eyes, as though he were a puppy being denied his favorite toy. "Oh, come on, really?"

Hiro didn't budge.

Tadashi's pleading turned into incredulousness. The grooves of his shoulders stiffened and his stance turned rigid. As he began to rub at his eyes, he sighed, "Fine, you're dying, can I take your temperature now?"

Hiro's smirk was birthed anew. His eyebrow quirked toward his hairline. "As a dying man, I think I am entitled to a last wish while I'm on my deathbed."

"What do you want?" Tadashi growled under his breath. His frustration was evident in the incessant tapping of his foot and the narrowing of his eyes. His long, and oddly-beautiful, fingers came to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

"I've never been kissed, so before I die, I want to know what it's like to kiss someone -" Hiro started nonchalantly.

"I'll see if I can convince a nurse," Tadashi let out with a defeated sigh.

"-I want to kiss you."

For a brief moment of silence, the two men didn't so much as breathe. They eyed one another in challenge. Was Hiro being serious? Would Tadashi take the offer? It was a strange game of "chicken" that neither backed down from, until Tadashi's eyebrow lifted minutely. The corner of his mouth followed suit.

"That's is a strange way to admit that you have a crush on me," he said with a small chuckle. "Why don't you just ask me out like a normal person?"

Hiro felt his cheeks warm uncomfortably, but he remained stoic despite the hot embarrassment churning his stomach. "You would have said no otherwise, this way I can get you addicted to my lips so you'll have to go out with me."

Tadashi laughed heartily. "Really now? Pretty confident for someone who's never kissed anyone else before."

"You'll just have to see for yourself, won't you?" Hiro retorted. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the other man.

"I don't know," Tadashi said with a flamboyant flare that was both endearing and irritating at the same time. "I don't kiss delinquents as a rule, but maybe if you promised to stop botfighting and apply to SFIT, I might consider kissing you."

Hiro shrugged dismissively, regardless of the bashful grin plastered on his face. "If I'm going to be giving up my entire lifestyle, I'm going to need something more than a kiss."

Tadashi's features smoothed out into something placid, peaceful, and just as promising. He leaned over the plastic rail of the hospital bed, using both hands to steady himself over the smaller male. His lips met Hiro's cheek in a small, but definite, kiss. The small affection, though chaste in nature, felt more intimate than anything else Hiro had ever experienced. His heart pounded against his chest and a sudden fluttering fought against the lining of his tummy for escape.

"I'll go out on a date with you if you apply for SFIT," Tadashi promised softly, his lips lingering just above where he had kissed him so gently. He straightened his back. His smile was bright and welcoming, but he pointed a stern finger at the boy. "But no funny business, you have to actually try to get in, okay?"

Hiro nodded vigorously. "For sure."


	21. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hey there ^_^ and here i am to request your Hidashi fic XD i would like to request crossover with ROTG (if Jack and Jamie are in it, that'd be great! too ^^;). or crossover with Maze Runner? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bonbonpich on tumblr! I’m so nervous about posting this, to be honest. I really, really hoped you like this!

A gentle, but chillingly cold, grip settled on Tadashi’s shoulder. Pensive amber eyes turned from the grave in front of them to peer at a pale blue gaze. The friendly stare was comforting, but it did little to chase away the deep, hollow ache in his chest. Such a pain was incessant, constantly radiating throughout his body until his very bones held the weight of his anguish, and in the three years he had been dead, he had found no balm for such an ailment. 

The white-haired boy next to Tadashi offered him a warm, but sad, smile. A pale thumb rubbed soothing lines into his shoulder. "You shouldn't do this to yourself, Dash," he demurred softly. "This kind of stuff can drive you crazy." 

Tadashi nodded as he turned away to forlornly look back at his own burial place. "Thanks Jack, but I have to, he's going to be here any minute," the former Hamada explained with a harsh, empty whisper. 

Jack Frost, official Guardian of Fun, had little else to say on the matter. Such situations were outside of his expertise. Jamie Bennett, his first believer and mortal lover, was far more adept at handling emotional circumstances that could not easily be cured with a pinch of snow and push for merriment. Instead, he sat next to Tadashi, a newfound summer spirit and friend, to support him in his own silent way. 

As if on some cosmic cue, both Jamie and Hiro trudged up the grassy knoll ahead of them. Jamie had his arm wrapped around the grieving boy's trembling shoulders. His beautiful brown eyes, directed at his friend, held a sorrow so foreign that it nearly stole Jack's breath away, but one look at Hiro made him understand, all too well, how his lover felt. 

Hiro's hair was mussed more than usual. A hue of dark purple had been painted beneath his tear-drowned, amber eyes. His entire frame faltered with each labored step he took. The flowers in his hands shook ever-so slightly. 

"Hiro," Tadashi gasped before he took off in his direction. 

Jack held his hand out in an attempt to stop him, but Tadashi was already halfway down the hill before he could react. 

"Dash! You can't touch him, you'll just go right through him!" he shouted after him.

"I know!" Tadashi called back out, but continued on his stubborn way without hesitation. 

Jack feared the worst. He cringed as dread for watching his friend pass through his beloved brother filled him. He couldn't help but feel his stomach lurch at the idea of Tadashi falling to his knees and weeping for what he lacked. He had been there less than a decade ago, before Jamie had saved him from such a life, and he couldn't stand the thought of such a kind-hearted soul being put through the same kind of torture. 

It was only when he saw how carefully Tadashi placed an arm around Hiro's shoulders, hovering but never touching, that he allowed himself a sigh of relief. After the small eternity it took for the trio to come and stand in front of Tadashi's grave, the summer spirit explained, "It's cold out. At the very least, I can keep him warm." 

Several hours later, after Hiro's declarations of love and loss had been exhausted, and after both Hamada brothers had shed enough to tears to fill a small lake, the young robotics student headed down the hill to take a taxi home. Once Hiro was out of earshot, Jamie smiled brightly at both spirits. He promised, "I'm going to get him to believe, don't you worry. He's going to see you both soon." 

For the first time in three years, Tadashi let himself hope.


	22. Find Your Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So you do fanfic requests?? I've had this idea for a while. It's neko!Hiro, where basically Tadashi goes to a shelter and sees hiro.
> 
> Prompt: can i request a fic with trans!hiro? anything with trans!hiro really, im not picky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for these requests! I had wanted to write something like this for a while, ever since I got this image in my head of neko!Hiro in a cardboard box grooming a small Mini-Dashi.

Tadashi was promised a little brother before his mommy and daddy had died. Once he came to live with Aunt Cass, however, the Australian shepherd hybrid decided to lose any remaining hope that such a wish would be granted, as he was simply grateful to have a place to stay that wasn't a shelter or a foster home. Over time, however, it was harder and harder to hide his disappointment. He had wanted for nothing more than a little one to care for, to call his own. Aunt Cass seemed to sense a shift in the air around him, something that needed to be changed, because during one of their evening "cuddlefests", as she had dubbed the time whenever they would curl up on the couch and watch movies, she asked him if there was anything that would make him happier. 

Tadashi didn't respond, but his down-turned ears and unmoving bobbed tail conveyed enough. Eventually, Aunt Cass was able to decipher the rest, though how she had the ability to do so, Tadashi would never know. The next day, Aunt Cass drove the pair to one of San Fransokyo's largest hybrid shelters. 

The white-washed brick building was divided into three parts: the lobby, the dog section, and the cat section. Within the lobby, a smiling attendant bounced as she led them to where they kept their canine hybrids. When they entered the boisterously loud room, Tadashi yelped and covered his ears with his hands in an attempt to block out the constant onslaught of barking. The attendant hurriedly led them out of the room and apologized, "Oh dear, aussie's are naturally quiet dogs, they don't really like barking." 

Aunt Cass seemed to be at a loss for words. Her pursed lips were tight over her face. Auburn eyebrows were pitched highly on her forehead. The hands at her hips tightened their grip ever-so slightly. Tadashi, in his puppyish wisdom, offered a simple solution that relieved both the attendant and his Aunt Cass: get a cat. 

With his small tail wagging enthusiastically behind him, he explained further, "Your cafe is the Lucky Cat, right? Makes more sense to get a kitten!" 

After Aunt Cass ensured that it was what Tadashi truly wanted, they made their way to the cat section. Indeed, it was quieter and Tadashi was more at ease, but each and every cat they encountered seemed to not meet some unspoken requirements for a little brother. That was, until, they reached Hiro. 

At first glance, Hiro looked like a pretty little girl, made more adorable by the flower dress they wore and the various ornaments in their hair. Yet, the attendant, features twisted in uncertainty, tried to lead them away from the kitten hiding in the corner of their confinement. 

Regardless, Tadashi was adamant to meet Hiro. While Tadashi kneeled before the cage and attempted to beckon the kitty with a wave of his hand, the attendant explained that she -hiss- was an aggressive kitten, and that they had yet to find a suitable home her -hiss-. 

"I would be grumpy, too, if you put me in a dress and called me a girl," Tadashi admitted as though it were a matter of fact. In response to the bewildered glances he was given, he elaborated, "Hiro is a boy." 

The corners of the attendant's face lit up with sudden realization. Within twenty minutes, the kitten was cleaned of his makeup, had this hair cut into a more masculine style, and was dressed in comfortable clothing. According to several shelter workers, Hiro never seemed happier, but they were perplexed as to why the kitten never attempted to speak to any of them about his gender identity. While the cat purred and nuzzled his face, Tadashi offered the insight, "He probably didn't know how to say it, all he knew was that he hated being called a 'girl'." 

Without any further hesitation, the paperwork was completed and signed. Hiro was given a home. Tadashi finally had a little brother of his own. 

Several years later, after one of Hiro's heat cycles forced them to finally confront their amorous feelings for one another, Tadashi also had a small, newborn kitten to call his child.


	23. All To Please You, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trans!Hiro with a praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure smut, plain and simple.

Tadashi found sex the most satisfying when his sexy baby brother took the reins and rode him into oblivion. Far from the distracting anxiety of controlling their pleasure, Hiro's sexual initiative allowed Tadashi to experience everything, from the feeling of his lover’s wet heat engulfing him tighter when he rocked his hips, to seeing the way his lithe, cat-like body curved as he threw his head back to moan. He was able to watch the flush that spread over his slick skin as Hiro exerted himself more and more the _closer, closer, closer_ he became. He could take in every breathy moan, small whimper, exquisite mewl and stifled cry Hiro made in the throes of his increasing passion. Tadashi would allow himself to lay back and admire the masterpiece that was his little brother, though he did task himself with teasing Hiro's eager clit or running his hands down the curve of his humble chest the way he knew his beloved liked. 

God, he was so gorgeous. Hiro was always handsome, but in his debauched state he was an utter work of art, and Tadashi was absolutely enthralled each time. 

However, that night was different, but pleasantly so. Hiro looked more wild, yet lost somehow. He whimpered more than he moaned, he cried out more than he mewled. His hands gripped his shoulders tightly, as though Tadashi were his lifeline while the younger boy was suspended over a precipice. Hiro's movements were harder, rougher, less precise, but delicious all the same. Tadashi had to fight against his instincts, which demanded that he focus on breeding the young man above him, to reach his compassion. 

"Hiro?" he called out gently to his little lover. 

Hiro, whose eyes had been screwed closed up until then, looked down at his older brother. His tearful eyes shimmered in the moonlight. There was a wonderfully broken _want_ in his expression. Tadashi knew, from years of experience being his elder brother, that Hiro was silently pleading for something. 

"What is it, love? What do you need?" Tadashi asked softly, extending the last word so it was soothing. He placed a warm, gentle hand on Hiro's quaking thigh. He used the pads of his fingers to rub lines over the prickled skin. 

"Please, please, please," Hiro begged through shaky, uneven, _divine_ sobs, "Tell me I'm a good boy." 

Like a bowstring that was much too taught, something snapped inside of Tadashi. His upper body sprung up. He wrapped his toned arms around his tiny lover's back as Hiro continued to move to please his older brother. He wanted so much to gratify him, and Tadashi could feel that in the desperate ministrations Hiro made against him. Hiro's low whine sent a river of bliss through his body, which pooled warmly over the curve of his spine. 

Tadashi groaned as he rested his chin on Hiro's slim shoulder. He turned his head and placed his lips just over the shell of his ear. "Do you think you've earned it?" Tadashi teased with a harsh rasp. 

Hiro shivered in his hold. Wordlessly, he nodded against his Tadashi's broad shoulder. The elder Hamada suddenly, and without warning, felt the other boy's pussy squeeze his cock in a mind-shattering grip. Tadashi groaned. The coil in his stomach unwound dangerously. 

"Me too," Tadashi breathed against his lover's skin, "Hiro, you feel so good. God, you're such a good boy, _good, good boy_." 

Hiro cried out. He scrambled to try to get away from Tadashi's hold, but the elder Hamada had no intention of letting his beloved go. Instead, he reached between them and rubbed gentle circles over his sensitive clit. Hiro whimpered and thrashed, but Tadashi commanded that Hiro let go, assured him that he was allowed to succumb to his bliss. 

Tadashi felt a flood of warm liquid run down over his thighs as his little brother came above him. Hiro gasped and shuddered violently as aftershocks wracked his body. The elder Hamada thanked any and all gods who existed for the majesty of birth control as he was forcefully milked of his seed. He stifled his groan by clamping his mouth over the skin of Hiro’s neck. 

Hiro attempted to apologize for the mess between them through his panting breaths, but Tadashi quieted him with a kiss.


	24. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write Tadashi and Trans!Hiro doing the thing for the first time, and Hiro get a squirting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on twitter for my peeps who really wanted some shota!dashi. However, I decided to make his age unspecified, just in case. Either way, enjoy some lovely age swap!au.

Hiro awoke to small, sweet kisses being peppered upon the column of his throat. His brain processed several sensical complaints against the sudden awakening, but only incoherent mumbles made it passed his lips. 

A light, but musical, laugh vibrated against Hiro's neck, the ghost of which summoned goosebumps that prickled over the skin of his upper arms. He felt his intruder inhale the air about his throat, only for it to be exhaled against his ear. Hiro shivered. 

"You've been so lazy since you graduated, knucklehead," the voice of his younger brother filtered through the fog of his grogginess. A tongue danced over the sensitive shell of his ear, stopping at the lobe. Tadashi nipped at the loose flesh. "Come on, love, I want to play." 

"Obviously," Hiro murmured, voice still rough with sleep. Rather than opening his eyes, Hiro used his hands to guide him down the front of Tadashi's shirt, over the buckle of his belt, and to the seam of his shorts. There, he pressed against the surprisingly-sized bulge ever so lightly, producing a restrained groan from his little brother.

Tadashi made a slight noise of complaint, despite the way his hips bucked against Hiro's hand. "No," he whined. "Wanna make you come." 

"Then do it," Hiro yawned. He retracted his hand. He maneuvered his arms so they were crossed over his eyes. He would allow the boy to have his way, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to fall back asleep through it. 

Soft rustling could be heard from beside him. In a heartbeat's time, he felt eager fingers pull at the waistband of his athletic shorts and boxers. Hiro lifted his hips to allow the fabric to move down his legs. Once the articles of clothing reached his ankles, he kicked them off, but made no further effort to assist his brother. His sleep was rudely interrupted, after all; if Tadashi wanted something, he was going to have to work for it. 

Tiny hands took hold of Hiro's inner thighs and pushed them apart. In spite of his mood, Hiro felt anticipation heat the space between his legs. A familiar sense of want pooled in the recesses of his lower belly. 

Tadashi wasted little time. He caressed his elder brother’s folds lovingly with deft, knowing fingers, spreading them apart, but only after he teased the slit with a curious fingertip. Hiro felt his younger sibling’s hot breath wash over his most sensitive area before the tip of his eager tongue stimulated the hardened bundle of nerves. The elder Hamada bit back a whimper. 

Tadashi had become quite skilled at this. Only weeks after their initial foray into the sexual aspect of their relationship, his baby brother had learned what made Hiro's body tremble and convulse with pure bliss. He used his mouth to provide a beautiful pressure, while the pads of his fingers sought out the spaces of his core that also begged for attention. He never seemed to use the same pattern twice, finding an infinite plethora of creative means to get his big brother off. 

Hiro's body reacted exceptionally to the attention it was receiving. Satisfaction rolled down his back, only to cling to the lower reaches of his body without any promise of letting go. Exquisite ecstasy pulsed from his moist center, sending pleasant aftershocks across silhouette. The most wonderful tension mounted within his tummy. Hiro moaned low in his throat. 

Then, Tadashi did something that made Hiro involuntarily scoot back several inches: he pushed the first knuckle of his index finger inside of him. The sensation wasn’t painful, but it was surprising, shocking even. Hiro didn’t think his little brother so bold. 

Tadashi mumbled several apologies against Hiro’s thigh, punctuating each one with a gentle kiss. Suddenly curious, having never felt anything inside of him until that moment, Hiro responded back with a quiet, “No, it’s alright, um, keep going.” 

The younger sibling wordless resumed his affections. He placed his mouth back on Hiro and coaxed a tiny finger inside of his older brother. The appendage within his entrance felt strange, but it was thrilling in its newness. Hiro released a noise that was between a moan and a whimper. 

Strange quickly melted into gratification the moment Tadashi curled his finger. He rubbed against a spot that made Hiro gasp and arch his back. Electric shocks buzzed along the lines of his frame. His satisfaction increased exponentially, the pulsing of his core quickened, and the tension resting beneath his pelvis threatened to snap the taut metaphysical bowstring of his awaiting orgasm. Without any intention, Hiro babbled, “Yes! Yes, please, don’t stop!” 

All at once, Hiro’s pleasure mounted until it crescendoed without warning. As bliss overtook him violently, hot bursts of liquid erupted from him. Hiro, so enraptured by his carnal madness, only had the tiniest hint of awareness that something embarrassing had taken place. It was only after he had caught his breath and his body was returned to his control that he thought of the boy he must have frightened off with his pussy’s strange predilection. 

Hiro prepared several apologies as he lifted the comforter, but by the way Tadashi licked at his soaked fingers and gazed up at him as though he were _grateful_ , the elder sibling had a feeling that this was his intended goal all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, most of my work remains unbeta-ed. So, if you find some mistakes, please point them out! I always welcome critique. Comments and kudos gives me the validation I need to keep writing, because I am pathetic :'D


	25. Trip Ashenvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRUH PUT YOURSELF IN A HIDASHI FIC!!! - holyhamadas (probably)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn’t quite put myself in a hidashi fic, but I did add my self-insert from Guild Wars 2. 
> 
> Also, why would you want me in a fic? I’m so boring...and weird.

The explosion should have concerned Trip. As panicked cries, angered shouts and disturbed dirt filled the air around him, Trip became concerned that the commotion didn’t concern him. He continued dying his newly fashioned tunic as his irritated thoughts turned to how he was becoming far too accustomed to living his life in “the brown recluse warband”, as his dragon-hunting party was dubbed by the members of his group. That realization threw him into an existentialist crisis for a moment before he realized he should check on the disruption that happened just outside of the communal loom. 

With a sigh, he exited the shack and entered a scene that was frighteningly unsurprising. Rhinespur was curled into a giant ball of tawny fur and lean muscle, his shield held out in front of him. Before the protective barrier, a mechanical device of some kind lay broken, charred and smoking. Whispering people of all kinds gathered to form a crowded circle around him. 

The cat-like beast unfurled himself away from what appeared to be a small boy. The raven-haired human wore the same kind of protective leather garb that most engineers attired themselves in, comically large gloves and slightly cracked goggles included. 

Trip took a step forward, but just as the heel of his boot came to meet the cobblestone ground, a fireball hurled itself over his shoulder. Trip crouched down instinctively, although he had already felt the heat come and go passed his physical person; he berated himself for the embarrassingly useless gesture. He straightened his back and looked to his teammate. 

The magical spell landed just outside of Rhinespur’s striking range, smoldering on the ground for a few moments before disappearing completely as though it had never existed. By the way the charr’s eyes narrowed over his snarling muzzle, it looked as though the action irritated the beast more than it frightened him. Nonetheless, a booming voice cried out threateningly, “Get away from him!” 

Trip pivoted his heel towards the origin of the shout. A tall, well-built, dark-haired human cut through crowd. He wore a light-colored tunic typical of an elementalist, like himself. His staff, finely carved with a rather large jewel situated at its head, was held tightly in a white-knuckled grip. He ran towards the pair on the ground, but was stopped by the smaller human’s wildly waving hand. 

“Tadashi! Wait, I’m fine, this charr was protecting me!” the smaller boy shouted desperately. He scrambled out of Rhinespur’s loosened hold to come between the approaching human and the kneeling charr. In a quieter, calmer voice, he spoke rapidly in a language Trip was unaccustomed to. 

The man - Tadashi - replied back in what sounded as the same language. Upon further inspection, the two shared the same amber-colored, almond-shaped eyes. Brothers, perhaps? 

Trip wasted little more time on the intriguing puzzle that was the pair. He made his way over to his teammate and offered his outstretched hand to support him back onto his feet. The charr declined the charitable gesture with a dismissive wave of his giant paw. With a single quick motion, Rhinespur climbed back onto his feet. He dusted off the soot that had settled on his leather armor. 

“What happened?” Trip asked inquisitively. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Cub nearly killed himself trying to show me something,” Rhinespur explained with a quiet rumble. His paws settled on the sides of his belt. 

The teammates turned slightly to glance at the pair, who were rubbing noses and grinning at one another. Tadashi’s hands were over the smaller one’s cheeks. The younger man’s gloves were placed over Tadashi’s hips. They were mere breaths away from exchanging lips. Trip could feel the heat from their shared stares. 

Okay, maybe not brothers. Lovers, maybe?


	26. Starry Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi there! It's Chrissie from a comment on AO3 :3 I don't have any Tumblr account soooo... It's about the prompt :) I have a soft spot for a kind Yama or a least, friendly with Hiro, maybe after Hiro saves his life or something like this...? Btw, I love your Hidashi fics they're just sooo great! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! I loved this prompt. I really wanted to write something like this. Basically, I have this head canon that if BH6 was set in an ABO world, that Hiro would use his status to his advantage. So, this let me explore that head canon.

Hiro was in trouble, that was for certain. 

As Yama, the heavy-set bot champion he had just defeated, walked away with his prize-winning robot, Megabot, three thugs (‘Alphas’, his sensitive nose provided) approached the boy with heavy, calculated steps. They cracked their knuckles threateningly. The sneers on their faces betrayed both their satisfaction and thirst for blood. 

Hiro mentally exhaled a sigh. _Okay, so, that’s how they’re going to play it._

In a matter of a heartbeat, Hiro transformed from an arrogant, hustling bot fighter to a frightened, cowering omega. He lowered his head to peer at the stalking men through his long, dark bangs. His outstretched arms pressed themselves tighter against the brick wall he was backed into. The line of his lips wobbled dangerously. For a final touch, the teen exuded just enough mating pheromones to placate the approaching would-be assailants, but not enough to be noticeable to the untrained nose. 

“Please,” Hiro pleaded in a small, quivering voice. “I’m sorry. I-I just really needed the money.” 

The thugs froze. Yama stopped his lumbering movements. The heavyset man turned on his heel. The small, beady eyes that were set into the deep caverns of his face were trained on the boy’s trembling figure. 

Hiro swallowed passed the imaginary lump in his throat. “M-my brother, h-he’s working to put himself through school. My aunt runs a cafe, and she can barely make ends meet. M-my parents died when I was real little. I just really wanted the money to help my family out, y’know?” Hiro practically sobbed. Tears gathered at the bottoms of his shimmering amber eyes. “But, I-if you have to -” Hiro spread his legs minutely, more to tease rather than to offer. In a voice tinged with the barest hint of wanton desire, he whispered, “- please, be gentle.” 

Faster than Hiro had anticipated, certainly faster than a man his size should be able to move, Yama was upon him. The younger bot-fighter flinched dramatically the moment he felt a chubby finger caress the smooth skin of his round cheek. After a calculated moment, Hiro stole a glance at his defeated opponent. Yama’s expression had softened; the omega had to suppress a grin, and instead, gasped theatrically. 

“Don’t cry, little one. My men won’t harm you,” Yama promised with a murmur. "I had to scare you for your own safety. There are men on these streets who would do worse things to you than just beat you." 

According to Yama’s heated stare, he also wanted to do “worse things”. _Perfect_ , Hiro thought to himself.

Hiro’s eyes flitted away from Yama’s shyly. “I-I know, I just - It’s something I have to risk,” Hiro explained. Bashfully, he set his sight back onto the man, who was still touching him. “Thank you for looking out for me, though.” 

Yama’s hand retracted haltingly from Hiro’s face and reached into the pocket of his tracksuit pants. After the briefest of moments, he produced a wad of cash. Before Hiro could begin to think to react, Yama took the small of the boy’s wrist and pulled. He placed the bundle of money into the younger man’s open palm. “So you don’t have to be out here, beautiful.” 

Hiro felt his cheeks burn. It wasn’t unusual for the alphas he swindled to give him gifts of money in exchange for a wink and a smile, but this was the first time he was so genuinely complimented. Most alphas saw him as a convenient hole to be filled, and referred to him as such. Yama, shockingly, actually humanized him. 

A sudden flurry of guilt-stricken panic swept through the younger boy. “I-I can’t take this,” Hiro babbled, attempting to push the money back into Yama’s hand. 

Yama pulled away from the boy. He gave a hearty laugh reminiscent of the one he made when Hiro first challenged him to a battle. “You insult me, this is nothing to me! Think nothing of it!” he boasted obnoxiously. 

Just as Hiro opened his mouth to retort, a pair of headlights illuminated the alleyway. 

\---

The next morning, Hiro awoke to Tadashi bemoaning, “Oh Hiro, what did you do?” 

The teen clambered out of bed and made his way over to the open window his elder brother stood next to. He peered down at the street below. A running limo was parked outside of their Aunt’s cafe. A smartly dressed chauffeur opened the passenger door to reveal an even better dressed Yama. 

The large man stepped out of the car. In one hand, he gently gripped a bouquet of flowers. In the other hand, he cradled a large box of some kind. 

“Oh no,” Hiro murmured underneath his breath. He spared a peek at his brother, whose toned body had become rigid. The elder teen's fists lay clenched at his sides. The younger Hamada smirked. "Guess you're going to have to claim me a bit early, huh?" 

Tadashi growled.


	27. Talking Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Hihi, I'm shy atm so I'm on anon<3 Saw that you're still taking in prompts, was wondering if you could write one >//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first saw these two prompts, I squealed. I absolutely love the song "Talking Body" by Tove Lo. Also, who doesn't want incubus!Hiro? Please enjoy!

Hiro wished it wasn’t like this. 

The boy hovered over the side of Tadashi’s bed. The man slept soundly on his back, toned arms strewn above him on either side of his pillowed head. His supple lips were open, allowing for soft, even breaths to filter through. Hiro admired the way his older brother’s bare, broad, firm chest moved in response. 

Hiro wished he could be the little brother Tadashi deserved, but he wasn’t. 

The older man’s devilishly long eyelashes, softly caressing the delicate curve of his cheeks, fluttered ever-so slightly as he dreamed. From the way Hiro’s appetite for lust peaked, Tadashi’s subconscious craved sensual pleasure, although the sereneness of his features did not betray how vastly uninnocent his mind was. 

Hiro leaned forward. He placed his gentle fingertips upon the hard planes of his brother’s perfect abdominal muscles. They contracted under his ministrations. The man twitched, moving minutely away from the foreign touch, as though his body knew that a predator was upon him. But, Hiro didn’t fear his waking. The elder Hamada was too far gone for his simple affections to pull him from his slumber. 

Hiro’s lips reached the shell of Tadashi’ ear. “Dream of me,” he commanded his older brother. 

Nearly instantaneously, Tadashi gave the boy a broken whimper of, “H-Hiro.” His hips moved in small, needy thrusts. 

Hiro grinned wickedly. He wished he felt some semblance of guilt, and in a way, he felt such a guilt for not feeling guilty about his self-preserving actions. The teen drank in Tadashi’s ever-growing wanton air, allowing himself the nourishment he craved for the last week. More so than satisfying his thirst, he wanted Tadashi to hold him, touch him, want him, love him in the waking world. He hoped that with enough subtle pressure, such a reality would come to pass. 

The teen pulled away. He sashayed back to his own bed. A song made its way to his lips. 

_“Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my fics are unbeta-ed, so if you see any mistakes, please point them out to me. Critiques are always welcomed. Comments and kudos make me very happy :D


	28. March to the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Here's a Hidashi prompt I've toyed with in my own orig. fiction, but never in fanfics: Second American Revolution. Do with that what you will. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person who sent this request needs to finish this original work and send it to me. I live for that kind of book.

They called it "The Second American Revolution", but Tadashi knew better. This was no revolution. This was simply chaos. 

The people, finally disingenuous with their government after centuries of oppression, rose up against the mighty establishment like a rising tide, boiling hot with their anger, their hatred. 

The raging tsunami promised destruction, but in its vengeful wake laid the foundation for a safer country, a better country, a country truly founded on peace and the equality of all men. But, at the end of the day, people are people, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. 

States were annexed to the highest bidder, and instead of a single united nation, several sovereign entities cropped up like weeds, taking the nourishment from the ground and choking off the competing foliage. Resources once shared by all became scarce to the less fortunate. California, in the middle of one of the longest droughts in modern history, could not survive without the water being hoarded from them in the north. War was inevitable. 

Universities became weapon factories, students became military engineers and professors became their generals. Tadashi and Hiro Hamada were no exception. Baymax, the robot Tadashi initially built with the intention of being a healthcare companion, was fitted into an armor designed by his little brother, Hiro, and sent to the field to fulfill the role of “armed medic”.

After each day of feeling broken, used and hopeless, Tadashi's only comfort was his younger sibling. He often fantasized about the amazing future Hiro would create with his brilliant mind, after the dust would inevitably settle as it always did. Caught in his daydream, Hiro would giggle an amused, "What? You're staring at me again." Tadashi would then lean forward and place a chaste kiss upon his soft lips, which would eventually dissolve into a heated exchange that left them both naked upon their bed, panting and boneless with satisfaction. 

It was the only satisfaction they had in their lives.


	29. The Sky Will Fall (But I Don't Care)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Your writing is awesome, don't you dare to stop it now hehe! Just joking :) I really enjoy your fanfics tho. Could you write an Romeo and Juliet AU please? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anon person! You are far too kind! *blushes forever*
> 
> By the way, the following is one of my favorite scenes from "Romeo and Juliet". I hope you guys enjoy this ANGST. 
> 
> Y'all need to send me fluffier requests. This ship needs more happy, let's be real.

Tadashi Hamada dreaded the morning after his first night spent with his new lover, Hiro Takachiho. Fluttering eyelids and moving limbs meant that his time with his mate was drawing to a bitter, painful close. It wouldn’t be long before Tadashi was forced to sneak out of Hiro’s room without the definite promise of a next greeting, only to return to his home, where the space was cold, empty and lacking his true love. 

Tadashi closed his heavy eyes to prevent hot tears of anger and sorrow from spilling down his face. He wished so much for more time. No, he wished so much that it didn't have to be this way, that they didn't have to hide their love from their feuding families Though his wishes were obviously for naught, it didn’t stop him from longing for what could not be. 

As sunlight trickled through the drawn blinds over Hiro’s window, Tadashi felt the metaphysical wound in the middle of his chest ache. He breathed in deeply. 

Hiro stirred against the silk sheets beneath them. Tadashi gasped through the pain that seized his heart and lungs, freezing his blood and stealing his breath away. The only comfort he had was the boy’s adorably mussed hair, lazy smile and bright, shimmering eyes. 

“Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day,” Hiro yawned as he recited the ancient script they were   
both forced to memorize while in school. 

The younger boy stretched his beautiful, cat-like body over the bed. Tadashi felt his body stir in spite of his lamenting. More so then, the elder of the two desired to stay for a little while longer, if only to touch him once more. 

Once done with his motions, Hiro gazed upon his companion. His eyes betrayed a sense of concern, but it quickly melted into something akin to a kind amusement. 

“It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale,” Hiro continued. 

Tadashi chuckled; despite the burgeoning of the worst, his soulmate still managed to make him laugh with his strange sense of ironic humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, these fics are left unbeta-ed. If you find any mistakes, please let me know! Critiques are always welcomed. Kudos and comments give this poor writer validation that people actually read their stuff.


	30. Nothing Hurts Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hidden--sonata asked:
> 
> Hello there, you lovely person you! c: I just wanted to say how much Hello there, you lovely person! I love your stories (and you obviously)! Anyways, I have a prompt for you! (If you'd like to write it of course). I really adore Takeshi, and the recent fic about him being the younger brother and feeling left out made my heart ache. I know Hiro loves him to death, but could you possibly write a little something about Tadashi showing his little bro some affection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Takeshi so much I'm actually thinking of writing a series of original short stories with him. Of course, not set in BH6 universe, but ...y'know. Anyway, yes, I'm glad people like Takeshi! I will gladly write more of him :D

A soft knocking came from the front door of the Hamada brothers' shared bedroom, awakening Takeshi from his light slumber. The youngest sibling had somehow fallen asleep after being comforted by his favorite brother, Hiro. Though he couldn't remember exactly how or when he had nodded off. 

Utterly disoriented by the soft darkness that bathed the room, he glanced over at the alarm clock stationed on his nightstand to gather his bearings. It was late in the afternoon; the knock most certainly beckoned him to come out and eat dinner. 

Just as he untangled himself from the comforter cocooned around his body, the person at the door entered the silent space. Disappointingly, he discovered that the intruder was none other than Tadashi, the last person he wanted to see. He retreated back into his cotton sanctuary, leaving only his head exposed so he could narrow his eyes at his brother. 

Tadashi was the reason for his solitude, having embarrassed him in front of Hiro by kicking the boy out of the garage-turned-lab. Not that Takeshi was surprised; it was often that Tadashi shooed him away from his and Hiro's shared projects, citing his concern for his youngest brother's safety as his reason. 

Takeshi growled as Tadashi slowly made his way to the boy, but it didn't stop his brother's cautious approach. "Fág i m'éinear mé!" he shouted once the elder man reached the foot of his bed. 

Tadashi quirked an eyebrow. The corner of his lips pitched upwards into a small smirk. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

What was once simple irritation quickly burned into anger. "Fine! Go away! Quiero que me dejes en paz!" Takeshi hissed dangerously. "Oreno kotowa hottoite kure! Take your fucking pick.” 

Tadashi's expression shifted into something between frustration and concern. His raised hand fell to his side, where it clenched into a first. After a tense moment of silence, Tadashi quietly said, "You don't have to be that way, little guy." 

In one, snake-strike-quick movement, Takeshi sat up."Don't have to be like what?" he snapped. "Mad that you keep kicking me out of your exclusive club with Hiro? Yeah, sorry, I'll just try to be super chill about that." 

Tadashi's smirk melted into a warm smile. He rounded the corner of the bed and sat by Takeshi's side. He then reached out to place a large hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to be jealous, if you want to spend more time with me or Hiro, you just have to ask," he soothed. 

Takeshi shrugged the affection off with a harsh huff. The absolute presumption this man had was astronomically infuriating. Regardless, the amount of time spent with either brother wasn't the entire issue. "It's not just that, jot de-ga-ri! You treat me like a complete idiot in front of Hiro all the time. I wish you would just leave us alone," he whined under his breath. 

Tadashi's eyes widened minutely. His lips tightened into a firm line. Another pregnant pause settled between them before the elder man blinked, cocked his head to the side and asked, "What are your feelings towards Hiro, exactly?"

Takeshi's face heated as his thoughts turned to his unresolved and highly forbidden crush on Hiro. He sucked in his hanging bottom lip, chewing it nervously. His feet shifted involuntarily. His eyes flitted away from Tadashi's gaze. "I-I have n-no idea what y-you're talking about," he stuttered. 

Tadashi's gaze turned away from him, and for a brief second, Takeshi was afraid that he would leave the room in a flurry of scandalized disgust. Instead, he remained stoic, though his eyes held a gentle sorrow. He slowly opened the gate of his mouth and admitted, "I know way too much how you feel, but I promise, I'm not trying to steal him from you, or treat you like an idiot. I really am just worried that you'll get hurt." 

Empathy quelled his wrath. It was the first time he felt a connection to his eldest brother that wasn’t entirely fueled by hatred. They peered into one another's eyes and found the mirror image of a brother who loved their other sibling far too much. 

Tadashi was the first to reach out and initiate a hug, but for the very first time, Takeshi met him halfway.


	31. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi! I heard you're taking requests and, well, if you would be willing I have one for an injured on a mission Hiro and Tadashi mother-henning him. I'm having a rough, painful first day of my period and I would love to see some comforting fluff. Cheers anyway, I love all your writing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry anon, you probably are feeling much better now. However, I do dedicate this to gingeringfigs, dashirocrap and lockandkeyblade, who are not quite feeling well this weekend. I hope this cheers you guys up, if just a little bit.

It was merely a sprained ankle, but Tadashi appeared to believe that Hiro were missing a limb. This annoyed the younger man to no end. 

The sustaining of the injury wasn’t even at all dramatic! Hardly worth the mention!

Hiro had fallen from Baymax during a mission to stop a simple bank robbery. Although the medical companion had cushioned the short fall, Hiro managed to land his ankle on Baymax’s armor at just the wrong angle. The robot had detected the damage before the boy made any indication of pain and carried him to a nearby alley, away from the action. Ever the vigilant health care practitioner, Baymax treated the injury, despite Hiro’s very adamant protests, before flying him to a doctor’s office. There, Tadashi somehow knew to wait for the pair. 

Hiro would have been grateful for a lecture, some yelling, maybe a twap or two on the head. Instead, he was forced to endure his brother’s theatrical tears and overbearing care. 

Hiro wasn’t even allowed to go to the bathroom on his own for heaven’s sake! It was nice that Tadashi was willing to retrieve any object Hiro wanted or do any task that was assigned to him, but his overwhelming presence that afternoon had taken a toll on his psyche. 

“Do NOT make me kick you out of here, ‘Dashi,” Hiro eventually snapped after being asked one too many times if he was in any pain. 

Tadashi, who was essentially wrapped around the boy on his bed, shifted slightly to peer up at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, Hiro,” the elder Hamada apologized softly. He slowly maneuvered his head to gently nuzzle his little brother’s shoulder. “You know how much I worry about you.” 

Guilt tainted the edges of the warmth that bloomed in his chest. Hiro reprimanded himself; Tadashi was only trying to help. The older man wasn’t exactly a willing participant in the whole superhero-ing business Hiro had gotten himself into, but he never stopped him. Regardless of the hours of stress that his precious baby brother put him through, he believed in Hiro’s conviction to do something good with his genius. The younger sibling was grateful for that. 

A sigh escaped Hiro’s lips. “It’s alright,” he relented with defeat. His body relaxed in Tadashi’s near-suffocating embrace. 

A moment later, a large hand wandered to the front of Hiro’s shorts. Before the boy could think to react, the elder sibling moved to press his lips against the sensitive shell of his ear. “My presence isn’t all bad, is it?” he asked with a husky voice filled with sensual promise. 

Hiro agreed with a groan and an eager thrust of his hips.


	32. Latch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello! I love your BH6 writings! I have a prompt that I cant really write out myself, but now I bequeath to you. Hiro (13 yrs old) is going to his senior prom, but he doesnt have a date. Sooo, Tadashi offers :3 This is also my first ask, yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, anon! I hope this isn't utter and complete crap! 
> 
> Meanwhile, I will try to squeeze as much creativity out of me as I can! Wish me luck!

_“Okay, you can be my date, but there is no way you’re telling anyone we’re related.”_

Tadashi later found that he was glad for the agreement he had made. Otherwise, the tender moments shared between them during Hiro's senior prom would have never come to pass. 

Initially, Tadashi thought that keeping their true relationship a secret would be impossible; Tadashi was an alumni of the institution, he regularly took the younger Hamada to and from school, not to mention that their features were strikingly similar. 

As the events of Hiro's prom unfolded, however, he found that the younger boy was, at best, a ghost. A few female "friends", with flirtatious gazes and dresses to match, did approach the boy to ask who Tadashi was. The elder Hamada quickly responded that he was a family friend, with the sole intention of accompanying Hiro to his prom, so that the boy could have that experience without the fear of going alone. Once the girls were essentially dismissed by his polite rebuffing, no one else attempted to communicate with the two. 

The implications, garnered from the lack of Hiro's social interactions with others, were saddening, but the benefit of privacy allowed the older Hamada to hold his “date” in his arms without further qualms ("Just for show, it's not weird."). 

A slow romantic song blared from the speakers and echoed throughout the auditorium, filling the high school gymnasium with a sweet lull. The lyrics weaved a spell that coaxed the teenagers, who were previous twerking and grinding upon one another, to simply sway in pairs. The Hamada brothers were not immune to its effects. 

Hiro’s cheek rested against Tadashi's strong shoulder, his arms came to rest over his back, and he moved against him in tandem with the melody. Tadashi gladly reciprocated the affection, though he was forced to try to squelch down the butterflies that threatened to burst from his belly. 

_You're an awful, awful big brother._ Tadashi shut his eyes and nosed the younger boy’s feather-soft hair. A pleasant warmth spread throughout the outermost corners of his frame. His heart sped, stopped and slowed, all within a matter of moments. For however brief the song was, he allowed himself to indulge his disgusting crush on his beautiful little brother. 

Little did he know, Hiro indulged his own crush on his handsome older brother.


	33. I've Got My Love (To Keep Me Warm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hidashi-nii asked:
> 
> Hello :) I love your fanfics, easily one of the biggest convincers for me to start hardcore shipping Hidashi ^^ Hmm could you do an AU where Tadashi and Hiro go overseas on a student exchange to a snowy area (Switzerland etc) and *have* to huddle to stay warm hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU, YOU KIND PERSON YOU. I really hope you enjoy this. This may or may not be based on true events (and how I managed to weasel my way into, essentially, moving in with my boyfriend).

Monterey California, or more accurately, Seaside, should have had the same climate as San Fransokyo. They were located on the same Bay, in adjacent counties. The drive was less than two hours long each way, and was even along the same bus route, for Heaven’s sake. Students often commuted to and from the sleepy, less expensive suburb of Monterey County to San Fransokyo on a regular basis. The weather couldn’t have possibly been that different. 

Oh, how wrong Hiro was. 

While he didn’t quite regret taking the part-time teaching job offered by the state university, he did find himself wishing that he hadn’t moved to the temporary on-campus apartment they offered him. Though the studio he rented out was supposedly in one of the more newly renovated buildings, it didn’t lessen the age of the nearly century old structure. The drafts were horrendous, and being so close to the beach, there was an abundance of cold winter wind that blew through his housing. 

It didn’t help that electricity was entirely too expensive, and raising the temperature on the thermostat would only provide a pit to throw his money into. During his first week, he nearly froze to death at night. That Saturday, he had had enough of bundling himself in three comforters just to stay comfortable. It was time to call in the cavalry. 

Tadashi relented, finally moving in with him after Hiro had sobbed _“I miss you, nii-san! I don’t want to just see you on the weekends!”_ when he came to visit. Tadashi had his own job in San Fransokyo, teaching the same schedule of winter courses at SFIT, but the elder Hamada begrudgingly accepted having a four-hour commute each day if it meant that they were closer to one another. 

He hadn’t realized, until it was too late, that the boy was merely using him as his own person heater, stealing his warmth as they slept in their shared bed. Though, Hiro did show his gratitude in very, _very_ pleasing ways, so Tadashi didn’t mind too much.


	34. Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt (if you are willing of course): Surprisingly, it's not Hiro, but Tadashi who has the dirtiest kinks and love of sex in reckless places. Basically, flustered!Hiro and hormones-like-a-teenager!Tadashi. Because blushing Hiro is the best (in my opinion).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said I was going to take a break? I apparently lied. *lies down* Help me.

“‘Dashi! Stop!” Hiro complained through a moan. 

Despite his weak protests, Tadashi continued his ministrations. He nipped at the flesh that lined the column of Hiro’s slender throat. His hands, pushed underneath the younger boy’s shirt, roamed over his chest, exploring every inch available to him. The elder Hamada’s hips canted against his brother’s to rub their burgeoning erections together. 

“Tadashi, please,” Hiro whined. He attempted to wiggle away from the bigger man, who pressed him further against the door of the closet they were in, but Tadashi’s embrace was far too overpowering. 

Though, Hiro wasn’t frightened. If the smaller man truly wanted his elder brother to stop, he only had to say a single word. He just didn’t think he would have to. It should have been just as obvious to Tadashi as it was to him that they were headed into extremely dangerous territory, making out in the pantry of Aunt Cass’ rather busy cafe. 

Yet, as delicious flames of desire burned throughout his body like an out-of-control wildfire, he knew he didn’t have the self-control to truly stop this madness. Instead, he had to rely on his normally intelligent, logical, _nerdy_ brother to stop them. 

Tadashi's soft lips kissed a trail up to Hiro’s ear. There, he whispered against the sensitive shell, “Mm, yes, you beg so pretty for me, baby brother.” Tadashi ground their pelvises together with a teasingly light thrust. “Say my name again,” he later commanded with a grunt

“Tadashi!” 

Hiro succumbed to the pleasure provided to him, and resigned himself to the fact that they were most likely going to have sex a few feet away from where their Aunt Cass was working.


	35. Misako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VocaloidSWEETIE - Hello! Can you write about older!sister Tadashi x little brother Hiro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words. Please forgive me. Also, name credit goes to yukipri!

Misako was absolutely stunning. She had a beauty that inspired awe in everyone around her. Tall, athletic, and with bright amber eyes warm enough to melt even the coldest of hearts, Misako had a long list of admirers. Yet, this allure was not enhanced by artificial means, in fact, she did not conform to any of the modern standards of femininity at all. 

It wasn’t as though she tried to shun the societal rules seemingly imposed upon her gender. Simply put, her habits were naturally suited for an academic who had no sense of vanity. 

In order to keep her hair away from her eyes as she worked, she pulled the long ebony strands into a messy ponytail, which would then be hidden by a baseball cap anytime she went outside. An array of cardigan sweaters, usually worn over old t-shirts, hid her exaggerated curves. She did have a habit of wearing skinny jeans, but her best assets, as Aunt Cass had dubbed them, were always hidden by the tail end of the casual blazers she was fond of. 

So, it seemed strange to Hiro to see a sudden influx of _Victoria Secret_ bags litter their shared room, as of late. 

Hiro knew for a fact that Misako was a fan of simple sports bras, which allowed her the freedom of movement while also supporting the huge gifts she was graced with. Lately, however, lace had replaced cloth. Vanity had finally replaced practicality. 

There was also the matter of consistently finding her half-naked in their room. She walked around their living space wearing nothing but her new set of bras and panties, citing the hot change in weather as the reason. The raised goosebumps that danced along the tantalizing skin of her arms and legs begged to differ. 

For a genius, it took an embarrassingly long time to realize what was going on. It took walking in on her quickly applying a light coat of makeup for the puzzle pieces to finally fall into place. 

Misako had no plans to go out that night. She would have told him if she did. So, there would only be one benefit gained by her state of undress and dolled-up appearance. 

As she stared at her little brother from where she stood next to the bathroom mirror, Hiro smirked at the poor girl. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. “Have you been trying to flirt with me this whole time?” he asked, amusement dripping from his words. 

A blush painted the landscape of her cheeks. Her eyes wandered away from Hiro. She rubbed the back of her neck. “Um, did it work?” she asked sheepishly. 

Hiro smirk broadened into a grin. “Why don’t you join me on my bed and find out?”


	36. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hi! Can I request a fic with baymax babysitting Takahiro ? Thank you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO DOWN FOR ANYTHING INVOLVING ANY OF MY OCs.

Takahiro felt as though he were old enough to take care of himself, but if Baymax's presence had any indication, his parents thought differently. A scathing irritation quickly mounted, increasing exponentially for every moment of his semi-isolation in his instrument-cluttered room. 

The constant stare of the personified balloon, as he strummed on his guitar on a chair across from it, was an insult to his maturity. He was on the cusp of adolescence. In a few short years, he will be a teenager. While he did not pretend to have any notions of adulthood, he did think that he had the capacity to keep himself unharmed for the few hours his parents were on their "date". The young Hamada turned his wheeled chair sharply.

Yeah, right. He was certainly old enough to know that their weekly date amounted to nothing more than a round of sex at a hotel while waiting for room service. He can read credit card bills. 

As suddenly as his anger came, it melted away against the vinyl embrace that originated from behind him. 

"My sensors indicate that you are upset," Baymax's robotic tenor explained as he continued his hug. "Physical affection has been known to calm your moods." 

Your. Not known to calm moods, but known to calm his. 

In that moment, it became clear why Baymax was entrusted with his care. Takahiro smiled, leaned into the affection, and allowed its warmth to chase away his anxieties.


	37. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ponyfiedd asked:  
> Prompt: sun fire is under the control of [some villain] and his weapon is a katana. He ends up stabbing Hiro in a fight right before he wakes up. He wakes up to see Hiro with a terrified look on his face and the last thing Hiro said was: "I don't wanna die..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a thing. Trust me. It is not as sad as the prompt makes it sound.

As he came to awareness, the first sight that caught his eye was blood. It cascaded from between Hiro’s gloved fingers like red cascades through fissures. It stained the front of his purple suit -

_(Why was he wearing that? It looked so ridiculous! It looked like the outfits those superheroes wore on the TV shows they used to watch when they were younger.)_

\- and the silver metal of the katana he wielded in his hands 

_(What kind of strange cosplay is this? He couldn’t use a sword to save his life. Why was he holding it? Oh God, did he…? Is this real?)_

Tadashi -

_(Tadashi, his name is Tadashi .)_

\- dropped the offending weapon as though it had burned his flesh. 

As Hiro fell to his knees, his eyes gazed up at his big brother. They held such a familiar sense of urgency; he was reminded of each time Hiro had hurt himself while engineering a new project, bravely holding back tears, but begging silently for help. 

After years of being his older brother, he could read the message written in his widened, pained stare, _“Help me! I don’t want to die!”_

Panic and dread ran hot and cold through Tadashi’s veins. Without a thought, he leaped to his brother’s side, landing on his own knees in order to hold Hiro close to his chest. Desperation clutched his heart as tightly as he held onto the person he loved the most. 

“I-is that you? Tadashi, is that you?” Hiro croaked hoarsely. He grew pale. His eyes dulled.

“Yes, yes, it’s me,” Tadashi found himself sobbing. Tears of sorrow, of confusion, of madness ran down the length of his cheeks, spilling over Hiro as though it were merciful rain. 

The edges of Hiro’s lips tightened into a crude smile. “Cool,” he replied softly. “Can we continue this reunion at a hospital then? I’m losing a lot of blood here.” 

As though Hiro’s words conjured it, a Krei Tech helicopter touched down next to them. It was then that Tadashi realized they were on a roof of some sort. In a flurry of activity the elder Hamada sibling was far too disoriented to catch, emergency personnel gently pried Hiro from his arms and loaded him into their vehicle on a gurney. He caught a glimpse of his younger brother giving him a thumbs-up before he was flown, presumably, to a hospital. 

Tadashi was then willingly carted off by two uniformed officers to jail.


	38. Thorki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hidashi thorki au?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hidashi tag is looking a little too dead for my taste, so I'm injecting some life into it with some prompts! Enjoy ~

Tadashi felt his sorrow mount as he watched his emotionally-crippled, soul-wounded trickster of a brother glare up at him from where he was seated, against a lone tree overlooking the cliff they had settled on. As much as his wrath boiled beneath the surface of his frame, the deep-seated sadness in Hiro’s eyes, unhidden despite his venomous stare, tempered it into rationality. 

His sibling needed to be stopped, mortal lives depended on it, but he hadn’t the fury to hurt him into submission; no amount of anger could push him to hurt the one he loved the most. The whereabouts of the _Tesseract_ would need to be extracted in another way. 

Tadashi paced around the smaller Asgardian. He needed to reach him. Somehow, he needed tap into his heart, where he was sure the little brother who used to adore him still resided. His grip tightened around _Mjolnir’s_ handle. 

“Hiro, please, if you care for me at all, brother, tell me where the _Tesseract_ is,” Tadashi pleaded. “Lives are at stake.” 

Hiro scoffed. His lips stretched into a cruel smirk. The light behind his amber eyes dimmed as it slowly died, snuffed out under the weight of his jealous vindictiveness. “Brother,” Hiro spat out. “Don’t use such a word so callously -” 

Frustration tightened Tadashi’s muscles. His lungs bellowed, without meaning to, “We were raised together, we played together, we built tiny empires together. Do you remember none of that?” 

“I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness!” Hiro hissed. With a much more sober tone, he added,“ I remember you rejecting me in favor of your precious mortal, your precious _Midgard_.” 

Like a wind blowing away the morning fog, clairy rushed his confusion away. Realization dawned. Tadashi felt stupid and careless, having played with his brother’s emotions without knowing. “Hiro, is this about - ?” 

Hiro laughed bitterly. A sheen of wetness pooled over his eyes. He gestured wildly around him. “Did you think me a ruler of these creatures? Never. Small and idiotic, I could care less for being their king. As long as I had my inventions, as long as I had you, I was content. When I thought your rejection was because of our shared blood, I could accept that. But, when I discovered that I was not who I thought I was, and yet you still casted me aside for _Midgard_ -” Hiro was cut off by a sob that erupted from him. 

Tadashi leaped to his brother’s side. He fell to his knees beside his younger sibling and pulled him into his embrace. He allowed the boy to cry against his shoulder, just as he used to when they were mere children. 

“You have to know,” Tadashi soothed him with a whisper as he rocked the boy back and forth. “I did not know of your heritage. I only escaped to _Midgard_ after your kiss because I did not want to hurt you, taint you with my incestous desires. But, by all our ancestors, I wanted to accept your affection and make you mine.” 

Hiro gasped against his chest. He stiffened, momentarily, before looking up at Tadashi with an admiration so familiar it broke the elder’s heart. “Truly?” Hiro asked with something akin to child-like wonder and desperation. 

“Truly,” Tadashi confirmed. He punctuated his confession with a soft kiss upon his mouth, one that Hiro returned enthusiastically. 

Though Hiro did not use his magic, the affection was enough to cast a spell upon his older brother. Tadashi would be blind to his future schemes. According to plan, he was taken prisoner upon the humans’ flying vessel. The younger Hamada sibling didn’t hide the smirk he was sure Tadashi confused for a flirtatious smile. Instead, he sat in his glass cage and waited patiently to carry out his next move. 

Hiro would rule _Midgard_ with Tadashi by his side.


	39. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could you write a fic about the Hamada sisters? :)

Hiro was only slightly envious of her older sister. 

Unlike Hiro, Misako was warm and intelligent, without having to sacrifice beauty or friends for it. She had a flock of admirers, and just as many romantic prospects, should she choose to finally allow herself such a relationship.

Hiro was a short, flat-chested, tomboy of a girl, whose massive brain had cost her the admiration of her peers, but did win her their animosity. As far as anything related to amorous love or sex, it was the assumption of many that Hiro was so far from those notions as to be laughable. 

It was cosmically unfair that one sister should inherit so much and one so little, but Hiro didn’t like to dwell on such things, especially when in her big sister’s arms, against her naked flesh, after a round of vigorous love making.


	40. Order 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The moment it happened, Hiro knew Tadashi had been taken from him. In an instant, during a round of routine maintenance on a med droid, a hole caved his chest so suddenly and so painfully he doubled over. A shower of tools spilled from where he tipped his desk in an attempt to steady himself, only to fall hard on his knees anyway. Tears blurred his vision, twin lungs grew hot from lack of air, and his world tipped on its side. With one last exhale of breathe, the piece of his heart that belonged to his secret lover was torn from him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hidashi fandom! Long time no see. How have you guys been?

The moment it happened, Hiro knew Tadashi had been taken from him. In an instant, during a round of routine maintenance on a med droid, a hole caved his chest so suddenly and so painfully he doubled over. A shower of tools spilled from where he tipped his desk in an attempt to steady himself, only to fall hard on his knees anyway. Tears blurred his vision, twin lungs grew hot from lack of air, and his world tipped on its side. With one last exhale of breathe, the piece of his heart that belonged to his secret lover was torn from him. 

 

Later, he would find that Tadashi, along with the rest of the “rogue” Jedi Order, had been executed. An expertly aimed bullet stole his life. Hiro didn’t need the confirmation; the knowledge only made his anger incinerate into indignant hatred. 

 

It was all lies! A crock of pure bantha shit! Tadashi had the gentlest soul. He was no warrior, in fact, his sole duty on the front lines was to act as a consular. There had been no time, no room for dastardly plots or plans of a power struggle. A clone trooper stole an innocent life when he stole Tadashi’s. 

 

For months, Hiro considered self-destruction. Just as he made his way to the first illegal droid fight he would attend in years, whispers of a rebellion enticed the boy more. An underground resistance known as the Rebel Alliance recruited him quickly, availing them to his genius at first opportunity, glad to have the famous boy on their side if only to prevent him from working for the newly formed Galactic Empire. 

 

It would be years before he discovered the truth about Tadashi, a truth even his jedi may not have known. No, he couldn’t have known, otherwise, he would have never - 

 

After reading some stolen archives, looking for any piece of Tadashi that was left in the universe, Hiro learned that Tadashi had been his older brother. His parent’s passing and his aunt’s compassion had hidden a long lost sibling from him. 

 

Evidently, the two had hidden their love too well. In an effort to cloak themselves from the the Jedi’s rule against passion, they lost any chance of their secret origins being revealed to them, preventing a sordid tale of incest. 

 

Despite the severity of their past transgressions, it was not their forbidden tryst that concerned Hiro. No, it was knowing that force sensitivity often prevailed within the same family lines which set his heart fluttering. A thousand memories made sense all at once. His genius, his intuition and his luck no longer felt serendipitous. 

 

Apparently, he hadn’t been force sensitive enough to be recruited by the Jedi. Yet, a single burning question refused to be extinguished: could his untapped potential be useful enough to the rebellion? 

 

Hiro concentrated on a wrench, willing it to move. It lay still. 

 

For several days, he repeated the same experiment, just to fail each time. It was only when he allowed his thoughts of Tadashi to sear his mind, body and soul with an immolating flame, that the wrench finally sailed through the air until it embedded itself into the nearest wall. 

The next day, he set course for the crystal caves of Dantooine. Hiro knew what he had to do.


End file.
